It takes 2 to fall in love
by hermdrayreturns
Summary: Reposted and Edited cuz my account was deleted. Hermione changes her looks and a certain blonde Slytherin Headboy is attracted to the change...Rated M for language and sexual
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: well, hello to my faithful readers, and new ones. My account was deleted so I am posting it out again. Please review! And since you cant review a lot for each chapter, invite your friends to as well! PLEASE!_**

**_Disclaimer-_I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

CHAPTER 1-WALKING DOWN PLATFORM 9 ¾.

Hermione Granger walked down platform 9 ¾ in a fashionably new style. Her hair was now a bit tamer and wavier instead of its usual bushy style. It was her 7th year and she was not so surprisingly made Head Girl. She wore a hot pink one shoulder top and a moderately short denim skirt showing of her creamy long slender legs. Her curves had filled her out in the right places. She had black eyeliner and colorless lip gloss on her.

"Harry! Ron!" she shouted. Two boys around & started walking towards her. Harry had jet black messy hair, brilliant green eyes & had grown up to be a bit muscular. Ron as always had the bright red hair, blue eyes and had also become a bit muscular.

"Mione!" Harry greeted.

"Herms!" Ron said

"You both know that I hate those names!" she said. Never the less she pulled them both into a hug.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around to face a familiar red haired girl. Ginny had grown up to be a pretty feisty girl who looked very cute.

"Ginny! I've missed you all so much! Let's go inside the train

find a carriage." Once they found an empty carriage.

"Hermione you look really good!" Harry smiled as he noticed what she was wearing.

"Yeah, Hermione," Ron said.

"I've got something important to say to you guys. I got head girl! So now I have to go the Head's carriage!

"Congratulations!" they all exclaimed.

"See you all later,"

CHAPTER 2-HEADBOY

Hermione walked down the train and found the Head's compartment. She slid the compartment door open and walked inside. _I wonder who's head boy? Probably Justin finch fletchley or Ernie Macmillan or something._

She nearly fell down out of shock for she found out who was head boy.

_WOW! Who is miss Hotty? How come I don't know her? _Draco Malfoy started checking out Hermione's body. Then he looked at her face. Her lip gloss certainly brought out the reddish color of her lips. Her eyeliner brought out the chocolate color of her eyes._ Stop! Chocolate color eyes! That can only be one person. Granger. Mudblood. Below my dignity._

"MALFOY?"

"Yes mudblood?"

"You got Headboy?"

"Of course I did! I'm too smart, I look good and no one can resist my charms. It fits nicely to my title." He sneered.

"For the record I am way smarter than you, everyone except the Slytherin goons resist you in any way possible and you look no better than the squid!" _Ok, maybe he looks a bit hot…wait! Stop rewind and freeze! What was I thinking? Malfoy! Hot! Someone must have slipped crazy pills in my coffee this morning!_

Malfoy chose to ignore that.

Hermione took a seat opposite him. She took out a book and started reading.

"Granger, do you always read?"

"YES" It wasn't 1 voice this time, it was 3 voices.

"Oh look Potty and Weasel decided to join us. Too bad boys. Only heads allowed in this compartment." Malfoy pointed to his badge.

"How did you get headboy?" demanded Ron

"Daddy must have threatened again right Malfoy?" said Harry darkly.

"Last time I checked my father was in Azkaban because of the boy-who-won't-die!" said Malfoy hotly. _I could care less though; he was a son of a bitch, my father._

"That's right he is!" said Harry acting as though he just realized. "And you're probably going there too."

"Oh no I won't."

"Oh yes you will!" said Ron, "You're just like your father!"

"Now Ron, don't start anything!" Hermione warned as Malfoy pulled his wand out.

"You should listen to the Mudblood, Weasel," Malfoy said calmly, "I am after all Headboy. I could dock points off you! That being said 5 points from Gryffindor for making a fight."

"Malfoy you are not allowed to take points off before school starts and the mudblood comment is a _really _old." Hermione told him.

"Damn! Well you better be careful, Potty and Weasel,"

"You do realize we have Hermione with us though, right Ferret Boy?" Harry said as he and Ron disappeared.

"A lot of help that will do, she's only interested in making them behaved," Malfoy muttered to himself.

Hermione sat down and pulled out her mini ipod from her pocket and started listening to it.

"What is that?" Malfoy asked.

"It's an ipod, it is a tiny device I carry around to listen to music." Hermione replied.

"Stupid muggle trash, I can't even hear it!"

"No it is not, Malfoy. I'd like to see you invent such a thing and these things enable me and me only to listen to them!" she said pointing to the Headphones.

Malfoy decided to ignore that last comment._ I could just make it out of magic. I just have to find the spell. Like I did to create that Telovashon-wait no-Teleeveeshun-no that's not it-T V- yeah that's it._

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with her fellow Gryffindors listening to the Sorting.

"Ohhh would they hurry up with the sorting? I'm sooooo hungry!" Ron grunted.

"Ron!" Hermione looked at him with her I-am so-disappointed-with-you look.

"What? I'm hungry," he replied.

"All students must remember that NONE of you are allowed to go into the forbidden forest," he looked at the golden trio as he said this," And I would like to introduce your new head students; Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I would like them to meet Professor McGonagall after the feast."

They both stood up and shot glares at each other.

"You may enjoy your feast." Said Dumbledore as he sat down and began eating.

"Goo' lu' wif fewwet' boi' Miome" Ron smiled while stuffing his mouth

"Uhhh…thanks Ron," Hermione eyed the food in his hands distastefully.

"Well now that you know all the responsibilities of being the Heads of this school I need to show you both the living quarters." Said Professor McGonagall grimly.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Draco shouted in unison.

"Yes. As Heads you are required to live in the same living quarters!" she said incredulously as if she thought they knew.

"But I can't live with him. He is a prick that'll probably bring a girl there every 2nd night!" Hermione shouted.

"I would not!"

"Miss Granger! That is enough! I am sure Mr Malfoy would not do such a thing!" she said strictly but looked at draco with eyes that said if-you-dare-I-will-kill-you. Slowly and painfully.

"Bu-"

"No more buts!"

"The-"

"No more talking! Follow me to your rooms."

CHAPTER 2-THE HAPPINESS OF DEATHS

They reached a portrait that had the picture of 2 people. Two copies of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger-except they weren't themselves…

"Well hello handsome!" Hermione look-alike said to the real Draco while wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

"Hi!" Draco replied smirking.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss." Draco look-alike told Hermione.

"Well hello!" Hermione greeted pleasantly.

"Oh my gosh. What happened to your honour? Don't suck up to people!" Draco shouted.

"Violence is not the answer my friend," look-alike Draco said calmly.

"oh Pur-Lease!" Hermione look-alike said as she rolled her eyes.

"The password is Unity. You can both change the password after talking to the Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy portrait." Said Professor Mcgonagall. With that she walked away.

"Unity," Hermione said to the portrait, (A/N: from now on it's portrait not look alike and all that stuff) and entered along with Malfoy.

"Unity…what kind of password is that?" Draco muttered.

But Hermione wasn't listening. The Head Common Room was beautiful.

There were Black Leather couches-2 one seaters, and 1 three seater. On the coucher were soft furry purple and dark blue cushions and 2 blankets of the same type and color as the cushions. In the middle of the couches was a small glass table. It had 2 remotes the belonged to the….. _TV! And….DVD!_ thought Hermione.

_Hey look! It's a_ …_Telovashon-wait no-Teleeveeshun-no that's not it-_

_TV…yeah! I'll just call it TV from now on. What is that? _Thought Draco.

"What's that?" Draco voiced out his thoughts while pointing to the DVD

"It's a DVD, It plays movies or shows that have been recorded on the TV."

"oh.."

"I am going to go to bed.'

"Bitter dreams Mudblood,"

"Bad night Ferret face!" spat Hermione.

"Ohh..how will I ever go to sleep now?" Draco said putting his hand to his heart and pretended to be upset.

"Whatever."

* * *

"UHHHH…" Hermione screamed out in frustration after she closed her door. Then she looked around in her room. It was way better than the Common Room.

The floor was covered in cream colored rugs. Her King sized bed was having shades of purple, with satin sheets and pillows and furry cushions.

Her things were already arranged by the House elves. She had a huge mahogany desk with a wooden chair for her studies. There was a suede 2 seat sofa right next to a balcony. She removed her uniform and put on a silky robe and went outside the balcony. The breeze was lovely.

Draco watched her from his balcony. Her hair was flying in the wind and so was her robe. It showed the figure of her body. _Merlin, she has a lovely body.. and her face... does it have beautiful features or what? _

_Wait! _

_What?_

_Beautiful!_

_I've never called anyone that in my whole life._

_I screw pretty girls…sure…but I never called them beautiful..or pretty for that matter!_

Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye at random points in time but pretended that she didn't notice him. He had a tight shirt on so she could see his muscles.

_Man is he H.O.T! I know I shouldn't be thinking that but I'_ _m allowed to dream right?_

_WRONG_

_God! What am I doing? I should be going to bed…that's it! I need rest! _

She went back to her room and closed the curtains. She changed into her pajamas and snuggled into bed while grabbing one of the furry pillows.

_Damn! I was enjoying myself! Oh well…Better go to bed. _Draco thought as she went back into her room

As he went into his room an owl flew in with a letter in its claw. Draco took the letter.

There was a black rose attached to it.

That could only mean one thing.

He slowly opened the letter and read it.

"_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We deeply regret to inform you that your father died after escaping Azkaban late last night. A dementor performed the kiss as soon as he escaped._

_There will be a funeral 3 days from now. Your lawyer will speak to you about your will. _

_Yours sincerely _

_The Ministry of Magic" _Draco rolled up the scroll of parchment and set it on his desk.

He was dead.

His father was dead

He didn't have to become a death eater or a cruel madman who kill every muggle born in sight

And most of all…..He didn't have to marry the disgraceful, pug faced, slutty, bitchy, clingy hoe bag!

_Pansy _he thought as he felt happiness burst inside him.

"OH YEAH!"

Hermione woke up from a pleasurable sleep because the ferret-face was screaming in ecstasy.

_Ew…I hope he's not doing something grosse..or someone for that matter._

CHAPTER 4 – THE BATHROOM

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" screamed Hermione as she burst through Draco's door.

_There's no girl in here, so why is he soooo happy._

"Sorry. Can't. I'm busy rejoicing my dad's death." He replied.

"Aren't you sad?" she asked incredulously. If her dad died sh would be in a deep depression for several months.

"Hell No! I get all the money for me and my mum, I don't have to marry Pansy AND I don't have to stay with the idiot who wants me to be the greatest MURDERER in the already bloody world."

_He didn't want to be a death eater! Well good for him. God he looks so cute._

He did look cute indeed. He had green silk boxers on and he was lying on his bed.

"You had to marry Pansy? The slut? The whore? Pug Face? Slytherin sex-maniac?"

"Duh! Who else is like her?" he said with a bored expression on his face.

"Ewwww!"

"I can't wait to see her face when I tell her tomorrow! _But Draco we are still getting married right? Even though Lucius died right?" _He said in a high-pitched voice,_ "_Then I'll tell her no and then she'll be like, _but I thought you LOVED me!_"

By now Hermione was laughing so much she had to hold on to his bed and clutch her stomach. "You have to give me a signal when u do that so I can tell all my friends to listen!"

"Ok I'll wink at you and…yeah,"

_Does she know how pretty she looks when she laughs…?_

_STOP._

_I need to stop this. I'm probably just having raging hormones._

_Maybe I should stop by that Lavender girl. Guys say she's a good lay. Yeah…_

"I'm going to shower now," _and take of the B.I.G problem..uhh. .down there because of YOU!_

"Ok"

"And could you go to your own room now mudblood?"

"Fine ferret," Hermione said angered by his use of language.

"Why Granger, I never thought you had it in you!" _Man she looks sexy when she's riled up!_

She stomped away to her room.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Students, I would just like to announce that a ball will be held near the end of term and our Head students will be in charge of hosting it. I would also like to see the prefects helping with the theme, decorations, music, food etc. That is all," announced Dumbledore.

"Ohh man, I wanted to eat the food not plan it!" Ron pined.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Then she saw Draco come into the Great hall. As Pansy got of her seat and ran up to him he winked at Hermione.

"Hey guys look at the entrance. Malfoy is about to embarrass Pansy."

"Really?" Seamus asked

"Yeh listen." She replied

They all leaned in.

"Dracie-poo I heard about your daddy and I thought that you would need some comfort." She said as she clung on to his arm.

He winced at her tone. "Whatever," was all he said.

"Draco we have to arrange our dates for the wedding," she said as she looked at her fellow Slytherin sluts who now looked like they could kill her.

Now everyone was looking at the so-called couple as she said this in a purposefully high voice.

"Oh Pansy I'm sooo sorry!"

Nearly everyone gasped. They were going out!

"Pansy didn't I tell you that it was off?"

"What? B-But I thought you _loved me!_"

All the girls started giggling silently. Lavender spit out her juice and it hit Ron straight in the face. He glared her scornfully.

"Pansy I can't marry sloppy seconds," he told her.

"I am not a slut!" she said as she strutted to her fellow slytherin sluts.

Now it was the boys who snickered. (A/N: notice how guys snicker and girls giggle… hahahhah…. Isn't that funny?...haaahahaha….ok maybe not.)

* * *

As Hermione came back into the dorm in the evening and she saw that the portraits were arguing.

"Who is going to like a goody goody like you?" asked Hermione look-alike.

"Loads of girls!" Draco look-alike shouted back now angered.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Hermione look-alike asked him with a smirk on her face.

Then it struck Hermione (real Hermione). Malfoy wouldn't be such a heartthrob amongst the girls if he wasn't so..._mean. _So that was why she was attracted to him a bit….

­_Hey! No I'm not!_

_Oh but you are…_said her conscience.

_What ever! Talk to the hand._

_But I can't talk _

_Oh shut up. I don't like him and that's final!_

_The first step is denial….denial…denial _(in a sing-song voice)

"Unity" she said

Both of them turned to her and said "You may enter," in charming voices and then they start fighting again.

She stepped inside, put her bags down and sat on the sofa. The first thing she saw was Draco Malfoy sitting in the sofa opposite her.

"Liked the show?" he asked

"Yeah…it was funny." She answered. "Did you see the faces of the Slytherin girls when you humiliated her?"

"Priceless, but then they started asking me out and I got so pissed. They are so ugly,"

"You just noticed?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"No. Long time ago."

"Anyway I'm going to bed"

"And I would care why?"

"I…don't know"

"Exactly, toodles!" he said the toodles part in a girly voice. She went to her room and closed the door.

She took off her robes and uniform. Then she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself and then went inside the door that leads to the bathroom.

Problem was that someone was already shower.

Naked.

_Crap he's in the shower! _She thought _I better get out of here before he notices me._

Too Late.

"Well well Granger, just realized how handsome I am." The oh-so famous Malfoy drawled from the shower. (A/N: By the way the glass is set so that from neck down you can't see anything.)

"Why the hell would you say that?" she snapped.

"Cause you're staring." He answered simply as he turned of the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped around his… lower…self. (A/N: he is still in the shower.)

In truth she was staring. He had rippling muscles in his abdomen. His shook his head to get rid of the water and yawned while stretching his arms making his biceps flex. His face looked like it was carved by angels and his eyes… _oh his eyes…they're sparkling blue. I can't help but think._

_He is gorgeous_

_Cute_

_Sexy even._

_I really have to stop this._

_No you don't..._Her conscience kicked in.

_What kind of conscience are you? You're advising the wrong things!_

_So? You need a bit of fun!_

_No I don't!_

"Granger you are still staring and it is freaking me out." He drawled.

"Hey get out of here I need to use the shower."

"You know Granger you pick up well in a towel..."

_Why thank you_

"Ahh…get out!" she screamed

"Alright! I guess a Granger is always a Granger huh?"

_She looks hot and sexy when she's in an angry mood! _He thought as he walked into his room.

She took off her towel and got into the shower.(A/N:By the way he is not looking so get ur minds out of the gutter... if they are in the gutter that is)

* * *

"Ron!" Harry whispered.

"Psssst! Ron!"

When he didn't answer Harry hit him on the head with his wand.

"Owww! What?"

It was Charms class and as always Professor Flitwick was too small to notice anything.

"I think I like Hermione!" Harry said excitedly.

"Duhhh…she is our friend," Ron said.

"no Ron I mean like I-want-to-date-Hermione-type like! You are so dumb!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco was walking to Professor Flitwick and heard this convo and something stirred up inside of him .

_Oh yeah like he would have a chance with her._

_Wait…wouldn't he? I mean he's like Herm-Granger's type of guy. Kind, Decent, charming, doesn't know how to kiss…bla bla bla…_

Something about this thought made him a bit upset.

CHAPTER 5 - I TOLD YOU SO!

Draco and Hermione were doing patrol.

"Did you see his face? Hilarious!" Hermione was laughing.

"And the Lavender was like _Hermione I love him a lot! Could you please not tell! My dad would kill me! _Like Lavender would be in love!" Draco said.

"Ooooh I don't know about that. She's been with Ron for about 2 months. The longest she has been with any other guy was 1 week. And that was because he was pining." she said a-matter-of-factly.

"Still I don't know how I forgot to take points of them. Oh well…Hey speaking of love! Wonder boy has a crush on you." Draco drawled with a smirk on his face.

"Really? Wait your probably tricking me…what boy would have a crush on me?" she asked grimly.

"Lots of guys…like Ravenclaws and Griffindorks. The Huffles are too dumb to notice they have soles on their shoes. The Slytherins wouldn't cause your…well a muggleborn." He avoided the more rude word, not wanting to hurt her right now, because he felt pity towards her for what she said about herself. And not one word of it was true.

"You know that's the first time you've called me a muggleborn!" she exclaimed, "Alert the media! Draco Malfoy is being kind!" she added in a mock Rita Skeeter tone.

"Yeah…Yeah… Don't expect it anymore. It kinda slipped out." He drawled.

They realized that they were already inside their dorm. Draco sat down on one of the couches.

"I think we should turn in. It's 11 pm now." She said looking at her watch.

"Yeah my dad's funeral is tomorrow and I can't wait."

She went inside her room but turned around before she shut the door. "Goodnight," she said and closed the door leaving Draco bewildered.

The way she said it was so…enticing in some manner. He had looked in her eyes when she said it. They showed some sort of friendliness. Maybe they were friends now. They didn't fight all during patrol after all.

_I need to get to sleep so I can go through the will tomorrow.

* * *

_

Hermione woke up as the sunlight hit her bed. She rolled over on her front and rubbed her eyes. Her alarm started ringing so she slammed it off.

_I have to get a shower._

It had been two days since the incident with Malfoy and the bathroom. She still remembered his wet hair. She still wished she could run her hands through it while she kissed him passionately. Feel his biceps, stomach muscles…

_STOP_

_I have to stop this. NOW. I really should get a shower._

So she took off her pajamas and wrapped a towel around herself and went in.

_OH MY GOD!_

_He is in there AGAIN!_

"Back again Granger? Didn't see enough last time?" He asked as he came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

She opened her mouth but he cut her off.

"I'm going, I'm going." He said as he walked to his room. He desperately wanted to see her in the shower but he knew she was one who wanted privacy when it came to being naked.

_I'm going soft…_

_Oh well who cares. Lucius doesn't control my thoughts anymore. I can even fall in love if I wanted to…_

_NO NO NO. no falling in love! Bad Draco! Bad._

_But what's wrong with falling love? _His conscience chimed in.

_I don't know…It just sounds weird._

_It isn't really that weird..._the conscience said

_Whatever…I'll decide when the time comes._ He never realized how soon it would come…

* * *

Hermione came and sat down in the Gryffindor table and started eating.

"Hermione, _someone _wants to talk to you," Ron said coyly.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked Harry.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"The way you kicked Ron under the table gave me a hint."

"Well…ummm…I was wondering wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?" he asked quickly and held his breath while awaiting an answer.

"Did you do that when you asked Cho as well? Well luckily I heard it so…sure. I will go with you," she said with a smile.

* * *

Draco was sitting on a chair with with his elbow propped up on a table. His face was in his hand. His eyes were grey now.

He was bored.

"And lastly the child that you will bear by the age of 35 will instantly be getting this list that I have said to you-" Draco interrupted the lawyer.

"Which had about 500 properties on it…?"

"As soon as you die which I _hope _will be a very long time away." The lawyer said in a nonchalant tone.

"That's nice…so where do I sign?" Draco asked as he drooled _hopefully_ for the last time.

"Right here. And here and don't forget here. Oh and here. And I _think _that's it. Yup it is." The lawyer said basically talking to himself.

After Draco signed the lawyer said, "Well that is all. You may go whenever you want. After all this is your house." The Lawyer said as he clapped his hand and started packing.

* * *

Hermione came back into the dorms and the first thing she saw was Pansy.

Lying on top of Draco.

They were kissing.

_No wait Draco is trying to say something…and it looks like he is trying to push her off._

"Draco I think that… this…. will change…. your mind…. about that…. Morning when you humiliated me."

"Pansy I was serious! Get off me BITCH!"

_Oh so he doesn't want her there…_Hermione thought.

Hermione shot a spell at Pansy that made her fall to the floor.

"You'll pay for that mudblood!" she screeched and raised her wand holding hand towards Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled while pointing his wand at Pansy. "Get out!"

Pansy jumped at the sound of his threatening voice and ran out of the room.

"Wow. Your voice was scary Malfoy. Maybe you shouldn't have yelled." Hermione said to him.

"She had it coming. She should have known not to pounce on me as soon as I came back, She knew I came back from _my _house." He said in a surprisingly calm voice, hinting that Pansy knew that he owned the Malfoy Mansion, "Anyway thanks for getting her of me," he said casually

"Thanks for stopping her from killing me." She replied.

"Why did you stop her? Were you jealous?" he asked in a deep voice for the Jealous part.

"NO!" she said indignantly.

"Oh really..?"

"Yes really!" He was walking slowly in a circle around her. And she was getting scared by it.

"Would you be jealous if I did this to Pansy?" He stopped in front of her face and lifted his finger. He traced it from the side of her forehead to her cheekbone…to her neck where he drew circles.

"N-no.." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"What about this?" he said huskily as he lightly blew on her neck causing goosebumps to rise.

"No…" she was getting lost in the watery blue eyes….

_How does he do it?_

_He is sooo good at it._

_Ohhhh…he's leaning in.._

_HEY! No I can't do this!_

_I'm with Harry!_

She backed away.

He stopped looking at her with confusion in his eyes. No girl had ever resisted him before. Why was she. He couldn't do this. She might have felt like he was forcing her.

_What am I doing? She is a MUDBLOOD. Period. You can't do anything with her! _he thought.

"I'm sorry… I'm with Harry now."

His eyes fell down.

Then they widened and he smirked.

"Told you!"

"Yeah I know you did. He asked me to the ball this morning." She smiled as she said it. "Draco? What are we?" she asked.

"What do you mean mudblood! We're nothing!"

"I was just asking ferret boy! I mean we haven't fought in a while have we? But I guess it's come back now." She shouted as she walked into her room and slammed the door really hard.

CHAPTER 6-POTIONS AND TRANSFIGURITION

Hermione woke up. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail.

_God we should really arrange some sort of time to go to the bathroom separately. _She thought.

"Mudblood is it just me or do you always come in at THIS time and look at me at THIS time." He teased again.

"No Ferretboy. It just happens to be a coincidence that I just happen to come into the bathroom at this time when YOU always seem to take a shower. You might even do it deliberately. AND as the gentleman you should let the ladies do stuff first." Hermione shot back still a bit angry from their last conversation. She started brushing her teeth. After she rinsed and spit, she ran her tongue along her teeth just out of habit.

_God she is sexy when she does that. _Draco thought.

"Mudblood get out of here while I take my bath or I will look at you while you have a shower."

She decided to skip the shower and changed into her school uniform to head for breakfast. (A/N: she did this inside her room so get your minds off the gutter once again.)

* * *

"I havemonitered each and every one ofyou for the past few yearsand for the rest of the term I have put you all with partners that I think you will be able to show your true colors with." Professor McGonagall said in her oh-so-strict voice.

"I always show my true colors!" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Maybe we'll be put together." Harry said in a happy tone.

Hermione smiled at Harry. Little did Harry know that the smile was fake. She was now having second-thoughts. Everytime they were together she felt like she was with an over protective brother.

That wasn't good.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said.

"WHAT?" Hermione hissed to Ron. Harry and Ron gasped. Draco Malfoy could help her with showing her true colors in magic!

"Miss Granger I haven't got all day." McGonagall was getting irritated at the trios' behavior.

"Well look who it is?" Draco mocked, "Someone has such a crush on me that they HAD to sit next to me."

"Shut up Malfoy don't make this much harder than it already is." Hermione said.

"But that's what Malfoys' are for, to make people so mad they have to break something," he smirked.

_Maybe I should jinx him._

_No don't do that! _her conscience told her.

_Why not?_

_His face might get ugly! _The conscience scolded her.

_So what? _

_What do you mean so what? His face is the dream of all women's! Their dreams might get ruined. You know women need to fantasize in bed too! Not that they get wet dreams or something... _Her conscience kept going.

"Eeewww! Women definitely do not have wet dreams! GROSS!" she said out loud accidentally-but only loud enough so that only Draco could hear.

Draco started smiling

A BIT.

Then he started chuckling softly.

Then louder.

He had to cover his mouth so that McGonagall couldn't see him laughing.

"What are laughing at?" Hermione inquired.

"I'm laughing at what you said."

"What did I say?" she asked alarmed.

_Oh pls tell me I didn't say anything about the wet dreams!_

"Girls don't have wet dreams." He confirmed her worst fears. And then he started laughing really REALLY loud.

"Mr Malfoy what is going on back there?"

"Girls…don't have…wet dreams!" he said while laughing.

Professor Mcgonagall went stone white while all the boys started laughing. The girls were giggling silently.

"Mr Malfoy I think that such a thing is inappropriate to say in my class!" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"she started it !" he said pointing at Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Miss Granger, How could you-?"

She was cut off by all the girls laughing.

* * *

"I have decided to put you all with partners for the rest of the year to complete the assignments." Snape said in his usual threatening voice.

Hermione saw Neville quiver. Neville reached over to her. "I don't think my partner will be too good…" he bit his lip.

"I'm going to be paired up with malfoy… I bet, cuz that's what Snape did in 3rd year." Harry murmured.

"Parkinson with Weasley, Longbottom with Bulstrode, Potter with Zabini, Granger with…Crabbe…" Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. Crabbe wasn't that bad. He was dumb in fact. As long as it wasn't Malfoy.

"Oh my apologies…I meant Granger with _Malfoy_." Snape smiled evily, showing white pointy teeth.

_OH NO!_ she thought.

This time Malfoy came to her desk.

"Just a thought Granger but where did the 'Girls don't have wet dreams come from?' huh?" he said and his Slytherin cronies sniggered.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Harry jumped in front of Malfoy.

Hermione thought there was something wrong with this. Harry came out of nowhere like as if he was jealous.

"Careful potter you wouldn't want points taken would you now?" Malfoy said as he puffed his chest out.

"Harry it's alright I can handle him. If he does anything I'll tell you." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Alright…"Harry went back to his seat with Blaise, who seemed very friendly towards Harry.

"Wonder boy seems to be really jealous if a guy besides weasel came in a 5 foot radius of you…" Draco said.

It was true. Harry was glancing at the both of them every 2 minutes.

Hermione decided that she was going to put some extra marigold roots into Malfoy's potion while they were working. It said in the book that if she did, it would lead to unwanted truth telling.

_Ooooh now this is what I call revenge. Without ruining an angel's face. _Hermione's conscience told her.

_Are you sure you're a conscience? _Hermione thought.

Little did she know that while she was having mental fights with her concsiense, that Draco was slipping extra Marigold roots into _her _potion as well…

After they finished adding the last ingredient to their potion, they stirred I and drank it.

"You know Granger you look pretty hot this year." Malfoy covered his mouth as soon as he realized what he said.

"You look pretty good yourself Malfoy." Hermione widened her eyes in horror as soon as she realized what _she_ said.

"Who put extra marigold in these two potions!" barked Professor Snape.

Hermione and Draco pointed at each other.

* * *

"This is your entire fault!" Hermione yelled at Draco as they put the dishes in the Dishwasher.

"It is so not my fault! It's your's!" He yelled back.

"Because of you we have to wash and clean everything we use!" she cried.

"You know if you weren't so bitchy all the time…!" Draco muttered under his breath.

"If I weren't so bitchy all the time… what?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

"What?" she asked again.

"Never mind."

"fine!"

"Merlin how the hell do muggles do this! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't put the roots in my potion in the first place!" he shouted at her as he came closer to her.

"Welcome to my life AND I wasn't the only one who was slipping roots in a certain person's cauldron!"

"You are such a bitch!" he said "But you're sexy when your riled up like this."

Before she could open her mout to protest, he pushed her up against a wall and started kissing her ferociously. Caught up in the heat and the passion of the kiss Hermione ran her hands up the wall. When she couldn't hold it anymore she drew her hands to his neck and pulled him closer. His tongue licked along the creases of her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and started dueling his tongue using hers. She was so caught up in the feeling of his tongue playing against hers… then his teeth nibbling her top lip… that she forgot all about Harry.

_I never felt like this before. Never with Victor or Harry…_

_HARRY!_

She pulled away. Her trembling hand covered her mouth and she ran to her room

CHAPTER 7-BLAISE'S TRUE SELF… AND SEVERAL OTHERS

_What the hell was that all about? _Thought Draco.

Once again he was confused as to why she pushed him away. No girl ever pushed him away! She was so caught up in her society status that she didn't realize how good sexual fun was. Maybe he had suddenly gotten bad at kissing. Or maybe his lips were cold. Nah… he was always warm when he was… turned on.

_How can she turn me on like that?_

_She is special and not like all the other airheads you used to have sex with…duh! _His conscience told him.

_Yeh I guess…_

Ginny was walking slowly towards the hall. Then she realized that she left a book in her room.

_Crap! _She thought.

She started running. She dodged people just like she usually did. But then she ran in to some guy. He strong well built arms caught her from a terrible fall.

"I'm really s-sorry!" she stammered.

"It's ok…" he said.

She raised her head and saw that on his robes was the slytherin crest. Then she looked up to his face. He was very handsome.

Dark brown hair with dirty blond streaks running through it. He had hazel colored eyes and a charming smile.

"Hi I'm Blaise Zabini. What'd your name?" He asked in an innocent friendly voice.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm really sorry. I had to get a book before class started."

_He is too friendly to be a slytherin. And he is fine! _She thought.

"It's ok."

"oh Blaise! There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere!" Pansy whined in such a voice that everyone who could hear her cringed.

He groaned. "Pansy! How many times do I have to tell that just because Malfoy dumped you, you can't keep turning to me for a replacement?"

"Oh Blaise you are so funny!" Pansy said, fingering his robes suggestively, after looking disgustingly at Ginny.

"No Pansy I'm serious!" he said. He pulled his arm away from her tight grasp.

Ginny laughed.

"What are you laughing at Weaselette?" Pansy asked him in a disgruntled tone. "I bet you could get fewer guys than me. Probably none."

"Don't be daft Parkinson!" Blaise said as he smiled genuinely at Ginny. "She could probably get any guy she wants." Ginny blushed.

Pansy let out a big "Humph!" and strutted off.

"Well I have to get going," Ginny said.

"Yes you should. And so should I" he told her as he checked his watch. "See ya round Ginny."

"Bye"

They both walked off in opposite directions. He turned around one last time to see her flick her long red hair.

_I think I might have a new desire among the females. _He thought.

* * *

"Hermione I really like this guy." Ginny said.

They were sitting on Hermione's bed having nice long "girl talk" chat.

"But Ginny he is in _slytherin!_ He might be acting or he probably just wants a new 'flavor of the week'. I'm not saying don't give it a try. Just be careful. I heard he's best friends with Malfoy."

"So?" Ginny asked. "If a person hangs around another person, doesn't mean that the person is like the other."

"I guess…. But be careful ok?"

"Alright." Ginny replied as she rolled her eyes. "How are things going with Harry?"

"Oh they're going great! It's just he is really jealous if a guy besides Ron says something to me."

"That is really weird!"

"I know. Maybe we aren't meant to be…."

"You can break up with him if it doesn't click."

"You're right. But not now. It would hurt his feelings." Hermione said.

* * *

That evening while Hermione and Draco were putting the dishes in the dishwasher Draco cleared his throat very loudly obviously trying to get Hermione's attention.

After the third time that he cleared his throat Hermione spun around and shouted.

"WHAT?"

"Listen-"

"Hey why are you listening to my ipod? How did you get it?"

"Oh I borrowed it without asking. sorry." He replied.

"You can't use it unless you stop calling me a mudblood." She said with smug smile on her face.

He sighed. "Fine. Ok listen Mud-Granger. Blaise wants to talk to Weaselette. So could you lead her to the library tomorrow afternoon?"

"Why?"

He sighed again.

"Granger. He. Likes. her. That. Is. Why. He. wants. To. Talk. To. Her." He said slowly like he was talking to a retarded person.

"Oh. That is so sweet. Ok I will take her to the library tomorrow afternoon. When in the afternoon?"

"After the last class." He replied.

"Cool."

* * *

"Hermione why are you taking me to the library?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I...uhh...need help with homework." Hermione replied nervously.

"Hermione, not only are you older than me, you are the smartest witch in like… the whole of Hogwarts. So tell me the truth."

Hermione giggled.

"You'll see!" was all she said.

When they entered the library, Blaise and Draco came up and lead them to the loneliest part of the library.

"Hermione, why are they here?" Ginny asked pointing to the boys.

"We will leave now." Draco said sternly while looking at Hermione.

"What? Why? Oh right yes we will."

Hermione and Draco left them alone and went back to the dormitory.

"You know Ginny, I've never met anyone at first sight and knew that there was some sort of Chemistry." Blaise said in a low voice. "until I met you."

"I know this sounds weird but I feel the same way." Ginny said in a low whisper.

"Really? Oh good I don't feel nervous anymore." Blaise said looking relieved.

(A/N: I am getting really pissed at having to write 'said' over and over again. But I can't think of many other words. I think my brain has melted or something. Lol. Sorry.)

Ginny giggled. She took out her hand from her robe pocket and ruffled his hair.

He leaned in and whispered, his hot breath hitting her lips, teasing her "I really like you Ginny." (A/N: God that was lame! This is too soon don't you think?)

"I like you too Blaise." She leaned her head in and he kissed her. She threw her arms around him. He sneaked his hands inside her robe and drew circles on her warm waist with his fingers.

They broke apart breathing heavily.

* * *

Next morning just before Hermione stepped inside the Hall someone tapped he shoulder.

"Oh Harry hi." She greeted him.

"Hi Hermione. Can we talk?"

"Sure what's up?" she asked.

"Hermione please don't be upset. Parvatiaskedmetotheballandisaidyes." He said in one breath.

"Do you like her more than me?" Hermione asked.

_Thank god. He is more like a brother to me._

"Yes. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." He cried.

"It's ok Harry. I don't mind. You're kind of like a brother toward me anyway."

"Oh good." He said.

They sat down at the table together.

Harry gave the thumbs-up to Parvati.

"Hermione I'm really s-" Parvati started but Hermione cut her off.

"It's ok Parvati." Hermione said as she smiled at the both of them.

CHAPTER 8- WOULD YOU…

Hermione walked into head common room and saw Draco fumbling to switch on the television.

"GOD DAMN can't get it on!" he screamed at it.

"Having trouble Malfoy?" Hermione smirked.

"Hey that _smirk_ is _mine! _And no I'm _fine_ on my _own_" Draco stared menacingly at her.

He turned back to facing the TV and started pressing buttons on it angrily. Hermione sneaked behind him and tickled his waist.

He turned around, clasped her wrist and pulled her to him. "Ha ha. Very funny. Did I mention I'm not ticklish." he said. He leaned forward. Hermione could feel the tip of his nose hit hers softly and his waist on her lower stomach. She grabbed the remote out of his hand and pulled away.

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way this remote is used for the DVD." She said as she set it down on the glass table. "_This _is used for the TV." She picked up the other remote.

"I knew that!" he said as he grabbed the remote away from Hermione.

(A/N: The block words are whats happening on the tv.)

"**_A red sun. Blood has been spilt this night." _A pale man with long gold hair said.**

"**_Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" _Another man with shoulder length hair spoke.**

Hermione let out a squeal. "Orlando Bloom!"

"What is this?" Draco asked Hermione.

"It's Lord of the rings! It should be cool for you, if you like action." She replied.

"Does it have swords? And arrows? What about axes? Wands?" he asked.

"All of 'em" she said.

"Cool. But how come they have wands? They aren't wizards?"

"The muggle world doesn't know it exists. They just call it fantasy. Something that they wished existed."

"Oh."

**The elf, man and dwarf were surrouded by men on horses.**

"**_You would die before your stroke fell!" _Legolas raised his bow and arrow to point at the so called…leader of the men on horses. Aragorn lowered the bow with his hand.**

"_**I am Arargorn son of arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodless realm. We wish to speak to your leader."**_

"**_Our leader no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." _The man raised his helmet over his head.**

(A/N: I'll stop the movie here and im sorry if I got the lines mixed up.)

"That was the best movemie I've seen!" Draco shouted as the movie ended.

"Obviously you haven't seen enough movemies to say that." Hermione said.

"What makes you say that?"

"If u had, you would know that movies is what we just saw, not movemies"

"I-I knew t-that! I was just testing you!" Draco said in a beat-that-Hermione way.

"Whatever!" she raised her hand in front of his face. "talk to the hand!"

"Hey what is the black band on your hand for?" he realized that there was a circular plastic black band on her wrist.

"It's an f-band."

"Sounds like fuck band."

"Well fuck band is the proper name for it." She dreaded his next question.

"Why?"

"oh umm.." her voice faded as a pink color rose to her cheeks. "That's ummm…"

"Granger I can't understand what your saying."

"Well it's a thing a guy breaks of when he takes my…um..v-v-vir…"

"oh.. you can stop stuttering now. I get." He said.

"yeah…" she turned around and headed for the staircase leading to her room.

Draco decided to go into the steam room. So he went to his room and stripped off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. Then he walked into the bathroom and headed for the steam room. He could see steam through the window which meant that a person was inside.

Hermione to be exact.

She was laying on her back with a leg propped, knee pointing to the ceiling and the other straight out on the seat. Her hands were resting on her stomach and her chest was rising up and down as she breathed.

_Merlin she is sexy… _he thought.

He silently opened the door and approached her. He knelt beside her and breathed in her ear. She sat up abruptly and sharply looked at him. She opened her mouthed but shut it as she gazed at his well sculpted chest, sweat beads dripping from it. Staring at his chest did her in. She raised a hand to touch it but he caught her wrist just before she could even put a finger on it.

"ah-ah. You have to earn to get what you want." He said huskily. He looked at her expectantly and leaned in.

_Oh what the hell. Let me have some fun…_she thought and she pressed her lips against him. Soon he had her on the floor with her hands above her head as her mouth moulded into his. He nibbled her lower lip asking…no, begging for entrance and she parted her lips and gasped as his hot tongue rubbed hard against hers.

She rolled him of her and climbed on top of him. She snaked her arms around him and outlined his lips with her tongue. He snaked his hands around her head and tilted it for better access. She was getting completely lost that she forgot what all her fellow Gryffindors would have said…except for all the gossiping girls.

She slowly grinded herself onto his hard erection and his hands started traveling downwards. His hands found themselves gripping her ass as he groaned in ecstasy at the same time as hermione's moan. She pulled away because she needed to breathe from the steam in the room and the kiss.

Suddenly she realized who she was with. She pushed Draco away and straightened her towel. Then she turned around and faced him.

_What have I done? Why was he so good at this?_

"Look Draco-" but he cut her off.

"Yeh I know. We should go our separate ways or else everyone in school will despise us right?"

"Well yeh… that basically covers it all." She looked away from him.

They were silent for what felt like an eternity.

"How do you know people won't like us being together? How do you know that people won't use us as an example for their own love lives!" Draco burst out impatiently.

"Because-Because! Oh I dunno!" she blurted out angrily.

He got up, took hold of her hands and brought her closer to him. "Exactly. Give it a chance. Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked almost pleadingly.

She backed away a bit. "I'll have to think about it."

She turned around and ran into her room.

* * *

"Oh I get it. So when she says yes you are going to bang her and then dump her?" Blaise asked Draco curiously after Draco told him the story of him and Hermione in the steam room.

"No! I might like…keep her."

"As a girlfriend?"

"Well…yeah." Draco stuttered.

"You are going soft man," Blaise patted him on the back while smiling grimly.

"It's like you and weaselette. How come you get to not dump her." Draco demanded.

"Because I don't set my reputation as if I'm a muggleborn hater! It's different. People will talk." Blaise said.

"Let them! I don't care!" Draco shouted.

"The question is Does Hermione care?"

"That is where the problem is. I'm gonna have to wait until she gives me an answer." Draco said when he calmed down.

* * *

Hermione was walking back from Gryffindor Tower with the decision of going to the dance with Draco because Ginny convinced her to give him a chance. She heard footsteps behind her but she kept walking thinking the person would go in a different direction.

However it was 5 minutes later and the person was still walking behind her.

She turned round sharply and came face to face with-

Seamus.

"Oh Seamus! Oh you scared me! What's wrong?" she asked relieved.

"umm..nothing Hermione. I was just wondering if u would like to go to the ball with me?" he asked with no sign of fright in his voice at all.

"Oh Seamus! I'm so sorry! I'm going with someone else." She said grimly.

"Why?" he asked a bit angrily in Hermione's view.

"B-because umm.."

"Exactly. You don't find anything attractive about him do you?" he started walking slowly towards her. She was getting scared.

"No Seamus I like him! I really d-do." She pleaded.

"NO! You like ME!" He screamed and pushed her against the wall and kissed her bruisingly.

"No Seamus! What are you doing!" she screamed.

"You want this don't you? _Don't you?_" he whispered in her ear as he bit her earlobe harshly.

She bit her lip so that she didn't have an outburst. _This is not how I wanted my virginity taken! Oh please someone save me!_ She thought as she closed her eyes tightly.

Right on cue someone came and grabbed Seamus and pushed him to the floor.

"FINNIGAN DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" a voice roared. Hermione opened her eyes. She felt strong arms wrap around her and drag her away. She started sobbing in the person's chest.

_Hmmm this feels familiar…_she looked up and met stormy grey eyes. Her saviour was Draco Malfoy!

"Thank you Draco!" she whimpered and hugged him tightly. He put one hand under her knees and one hand under her neck, lifted her up and carried her to their dorms, while sobbed into his chest. He carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. He turned around but Hermione grabbed his arm and urged him to sit down. So he did.

"Thank you Draco. I was so scared! I didn't know what was going on! He was following me for about 10 mins and then he jus came on to me when I turned him down to go with him to the ball!" she cried as she let it out.

"It's ok. He had no right to do that. Why were you walking out so late at night? And why did you turn him down?" he asked hoping for an answer to his will-you-go-to-the-ball-with-me question.

"Be-Because I was talking to Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Rooms and I told him no because I want to go with y-you." She answered looking away.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to face his. They looked into each others eyes for what felt like hours but was in fact 2 or so minutes. Draco's eyes were shining silver and Hermione's eyes were a warm chocolate brown. Then suddenly, out of the blue, Draco catured Hermione's lips in a fiery passionate kiss. Her hands ran through his shiny sleek platinum blonde hair. His fingers drew slow steady circles on the sides of her waist which matched the repeated stroking of their tongues sensually dancing together.

CHAPTER 9-A NORMAL DAY WITH DRACO

Hermione woke up as the sun's rays hit her blanket. She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and a heavy weight on her neck. She turned her head slightly and saw platinum blond silky hair. Draco's head was resting in the crook of her neck. Hermione turned around ever so slowly to face Draco and poked him cautiously on the shoulder. When he didn't wake up she pushed him gently.

Not a move.

Then an idea struck her. Ginny told her that guys who were into…sex could be woken up if the actions that you used to wake them up were a bit sexual. 'the toe' was used most commonly. She pointed out her big toe and drew a straight line from his ankle to his knee.

"It's morning already?" Draco yawned, "I must have fallen asleep here accidentally. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

(A/N: They didn't have sex yet! So don't assume that they are naked or anything!)

_It does work! _Hermione thought, smiling, as she kissed him back.

"What are you smiling at?" Draco asked as he pulled away.

"It's funny how guys like you only wake up to the calls of sex." She said.

He shrugged and leaned in for another kiss but Hermione turned her head away which ended it up in Draco kissing her check.

"Ah ah Drakie-poo-" Draco winced as he remembered the past with Pansy, "I am going to take a shower."

She got out of bed and grabbed a towel. Draco came behind her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Can I join you?"

"NO! What makes you think I would let you?" she asked incredulously.

"I was joking. I knew you wouldn't let me…" he said.

"Yeah, right…"

She went inside the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

Hermione went to visit Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room. She saw Ginny sitting next to Lavender, who looked very distressed. So Hermione sat next to Lavender.

"What's wrong Lav?" she asked kindly.

"Ron!" Lavender spluttered out as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What happened with Ron. Is he hurt?" Hermione asked.

"NO! Why are you on his side!" she burst out.

"I'm not I was jus-!"

"Hermione, Ron broke up with her!" Ginny said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Why!"

"He said," and Lavender used her fingers to quote, "'You don't satisfy my needs' Can you believe that!" She burst into tears again.

"How could he say that?" Hermione said, outraged by Ron's words.

"I don't know! But outside I saw him with Annet!" Lav replied.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Annet Parkinson!" Lavender screamed. The first years looked frighteningly at Lavender. "What are you lot looking at?" Lavender scolded. They looked away and finished their work quickly.

"Pansy has a sister?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she is in my year," Ginny answered. "And she looks an awful lot like Pansy." All three of them shuddered.

"I can't believe Ron would do that!" Hermione said. "Lavender, He is not worth it if he dumps you for a Pansy-ish person." But Hermione was felling a little guilty having just agreed to go to the ball with another slytherin.

Ginny, sensing what she was thinking she said "You're right. I mean I would understand if it was a slytherin who was nice and more understanding…"

"Yeah.." Hermione and Lavender agreed. Hermione turned to Lavender. "Are you ok?"

"Yeh I was going to break up with him soon anyway.." Lavender muttered.

"Oh. Ok then. So can I borrow Ginny for a while?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Lavender nodded.

Ginny and Hermione climbed up the stairs to The Ginny's dorm. Hermione jumped on the bed and lay on her back. Ginny sat on the edge and kept shuffling a deck of cards.

"It's sad what happened to Lavender. I can't believe Ron said that!" Hermione said sadly.

"Oh don't take Lavender seriously she always says bull shit." Ginny said absently.

"Really! So Ron isn't dating Annet Parkinson?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think. Her hair is black so it could have been anyone."

"How do you know?"

"Lav said that Dean played her for some other Slytherin slut but it turned out to be Hannah Abbot. You shouldn't take her seriously Hermione. So, you didn't come her for Lavender's big 'Break up scenario" did you?" Ginny laughed.

"No. I came here to tell you stuff…about Draco.." Hermione blushed.

"Ooooh! What happened?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Draco came and took me away from Seamus and then we went to my room and I told him I would go with him and we kissed!" Hermione sighed.

"Oh my god that is soo swee- Wait a minute! Why did he have to take you away from Seamus?" Ginny asked suspiciously with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh I almost forgot! He followed me out of the common room and-" she started.

"He followed you out the common room? He told us that he was going to the library! And I told him the library was closed but he said he talked to Madam-" but Hermione waved her to stop.

"Hello this is about me! Anyway he kept walking behind me for almost 10 minutes and then He asked me to the ball and I said no. So he pushed me against the wall started v-violating m-me. And he s-sexually h-harassed me! And then Draco came along and pushed him away. And then he carried me to the dorms!" Hermione said stuttering a bit.

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. "Hermione I think we should tell Ron and Harry!"

"I want to too but Seamus would probably try and kill me every time I'm alone after that." Hermione said, frightened.

"Ok. But you are gonna have to tell them sooner or later…" Ginny said.

"I will…when the time is right." Hermione agreed slowly.

"Anyway leave that. This Hogsmeade weekend, we should go together and get our costumes." Ginny said.

"yeah sure."

* * *

"Hi Hermione." Neville said to Hermione as she sat down at breakfast the next morning.

"Hi Neville." She smiled back to him.

"Umm..Hermione? I was wondering…would you like to go to Hogsmeade this w-weekend?" he asked bashfully.

"Oh Neville. I'm sorry but I'm going with Ginny." She replied.

"Oh ok." Neville said. "Umm… what about the ball?"

"Actually Nev-" Hermione started but was cut off by a familiar deep voice.

"Granger. We need to go to Professor McGonagall. She wants to see us about the ball." Draco said avoiding the angry stares from Harry, Ron and Neville. Hermione excused her self from her friends and followed Draco.

As soon as they were out of sight from the people in the Great Hall, Hermione walked in front of Draco and turned to face him.

"I owe you Draco."

"Yeah well… I wasn't gonna let Longbottom steal _my _woman…was i?" Draco said.

"_Your_ woman huh?" she said as she put her hands on his chest and moved closer to him.

"yes, _my _woman." He said as he put his arms on her waist.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly and made to go to her class but he pulled her in for a more passionately long kiss. As the bell rung they pulled away quicky and walked to their classes. Soon enough students came pouring out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione ran her finger along countless dresses. All were beautiful but none were suiting her taste.

"Hermione? Which color would suit me better? Green or red?" Ginny asked from the other side of the shelf.

"Green." Hermione said.

"light green, greenish green or a dark green?" Ginny asked.

"greenish green."

"ok." She said and went into the dressing room with a green dress.

"oh…" Hermione gasped. "It's beautiful." She took out the dress from the shelf. Ginny came out of her dressing room.

"That would look really nice on you!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Ginny that looks really good on you too." Hermione told Ginny.

CHAPTER 10 – THE BALL

Hermione, Parvati, Ginny and Lavender were getting ready for the ball in Hermione's head girl room.

Everything was chaotic.

"Does Pink blush or light brown blush suit me?"

"What shoes should I wear?"

"I'm having second thoughts on this dress!"

"Where are my earrings?"

"Who cares about earrings Lav? Where is my bra? Oh right. I'm wearing it." Parvati said.

There was a knock on the door followed by a deep voice. "Hermione can we come in?" they recognized the voice as Harry's and he was obviously accompanied by Ron.

"NO!" All four of them shouted.

"Jeez I was just asking! I didn't know you had company!" he said incredulously as he walked away.

"Harry get out of the Head quarters before D-Malfoy gets pissed.

"So Lavender, who are you going with?" Ginny asked.

"Theodore Nott" She answered as she applied black eye liner on carefully and slowly.

"Lavender you always go with the most unexpected person." Hermione laughed as she brushed blush on her cheeks.

"Not really…" Lavender implied.

The other three rolled their eyes.

"So how do we enter the hall?" Parvati asked.

"Well it was a lame Idea but we decided that the girls would line up behind one curtain, and the boys will line up behind another curtain. Then the curtains would be raised and everyone will have to find their partner who they might not notice easily because of their clothes." Hermione said.

"You know what the funny thing is… it's a ball, but all the girls will be wearing modern formal clothes not like what they used to wear in the 1800's and stuff…" Ginny said.

"Yeah…" the others agreed.

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent a lot of time making all the guys and girls stand in a straight line (boys were in a different line to the girls). Then they went to the end of the line themselves. All the girls were making sure their make up and dress were absolutely perfect and the guys just stared at their watches thinking, _when are they going to bloody start!_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. And welcome to the Graduation assembly-"Professor Binns started but was cut off by Professor Trelawney talking in his ear.

"Oh dear, Professor Trial has just informed me that it's the ball! My apologies. Age seems to have finally caught up with me." He said grimly and many people laughed silently at this. "On a happier note let us all raise the curtain and 'get your boogie on!'" he exclaimed.

Hermione cradled her head in her arms in frustration of Binns' speech.

The curtains were raised and some of the boys immediately walked towards their girlfriends. Like Lavender's and Parvati's. Hermione and Ginny waited for about five minutes until Blaise came up to them.

"I can't believe that I didn't notice the red hair. Ginny you look beautiful!" he smiled as she blushed.

She was wearing a green off shoulder dress which was covered by a thin flimsy black net. The top of the dress, which went to her waist, had black bows around the middle like a corset. Then it flowed freely to her feet.

"Blaise? do you know where Draco is?" Hermione asked kindly.

"No, he went looking for you." Blaise said

"Yes I did. I looked and looked and looked and finally I found you." Draco's voice came from behind Hermione. She turned around and met blue eyes that made her feet almost jelly.

"For you my lady." He smirked as he brought out a silver rose and presented it to Hermione, who almost melted right there.

"Oh thank you Draco." She smiled as se took it from him.

"Well…we'll be going now." Ginny said and lead Blaise away.

"You look pretty tonight." Draco whispered to Hermione as he snaked his arms around her waist.

She was wearing a rich blue halter neck silky dress. The v-neck went down till the start of her breasts, showing a bit of cleavage. From her hip downwards it flowed freely and showed of the shape of her legs if the wind was blowing against it.

"You look handsome too." She said.

He was wearing a black suit with silver cuffs and collar and a white shirt and matching black Italian shoes.

As the weird sisters' music started held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance fair maiden?" in a rich English accent.

"You certainly may kind sir." She replied kindly.

He led her to the dance floor and pulled her close to him, and put his hands around her waist. She slid her fingers up his chest and around his neck. They started dancing slowly for it was a slow song. All the couples around were staring at the strange couple but Hermione and Draco could care less.

"Oh my poor Draco! No wonder you dumped me! This mudblood bitch probably cast a spell on you to fall in love with her!" Pansy screeched and stared venomously at Hermione.

The dangerous glare Draco sent Pansy as he walked towards her made her widen her eyes and run the other way.

"Doesn't she get a clue?" Draco asked as he began dancing with Hermione again.

"Not really, we might have to talk to Dumbledore about her." Hermione said softly.

The Weird ended their song and bowed while everyone clapped loudly. Then a muggle song erupted from the speakers. Hermione, Draco and all the other couples went back to dancing to the rhythm…which was slow.

(A/N: sorry that these are all slow songs but it's a ball :o)

_In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything that I've spoken  
As the skies turned to gray  
My heart's just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away  
and I blow the ending _

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

Hermione leaned her head on his chest and Draco rested his chin on her head. It was amazing who their bodies fit together so well.

Feel so light  
Craving oxygen  
All this truth's left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)

So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And go spoil the ending

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about chu (you)  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about chu (you)  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

**Now you know- Hilary duff**

Then another song started. "Oh I love this song!" Hermione cried excitedly.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on you _

_A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning  
I want to stand with you a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me _

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of _

_The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you _

_I want to stand with you a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me _

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come _

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do _

_I want to stand with you a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

**Truly, madly, deeply- Savage Garden. **

Hermione and Draco danced most of the night but took a break eventually and got some food and drinks while talking. It looked like the ball had been a big hit. Too bad that only the 5th years and over were the only ones allowed to come.

"Draco, maybe I'm paranoid but Ron keeps staring at us like…angrily. Especially at you." Hermione whispered to Draco as they ate. Draco turned just in time to see Ron look away quickly. He had an angry look on his face.

"You want to go now?" Draco asked.

Hermione checked her watch. "Yeah it's 1am! Can you believe how fast time goes? Let's go." She said as she stood up. Draco stood up as well and led her out of the Hall and to their dorms.

"I want to go to the balcony Draco." Hermione said softly as they stepped into the Head dorms.

"Ok then." They went to Hermione's room and opened the glass doors. They stepped outside the huge balcony.

"I'm cold." Hermione said as she felt goose bumps rise on the back of her neck. Draco pulled her close to him. Suddenly she heard music and saw that Draco had used his wands to put a few spells on her CD player. So rest her arms on his neck and his on her hips. They looked into each others eyes as they danced slowly to the music.

_oh my love for the first time in  
my life  
my eyes are wide open  
oh my lover for the first time in  
my life  
my eyes can see  
i see the wind, oh i see the  
trees  
everything is clear in my heart  
i see the clouds, oh i see the  
sky  
everything is clear in our world  
oh my love for the first time in  
my life  
my mind is wide open  
oh my lover for the first time in  
my life  
my mind can feel  
i feel sorrow, oh i feel dreams  
everything is clear in my heart  
i feel life, oh i feel love_

_everything is clear in our world_

**Oh my love- John Lennon, who was sadly shot. May his soul rest in peace. He was as famous as each of the other Beatles.**

"Draco, this is so wonderful…" Hermione sighed deeply as she leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back with full passion, but this time it wasn't so hungry. It was soft and … loving. They spent about another twenty minutes snogging..lovingly and then went to bed. (A/N: that is they went to their own separate dorms.)

CHAPTER 11-CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS

The next day when Hermione went into Charms Class, and sat down next to Parvati and Lavender, she was bombarded with questions.

"We saw you dancing with DRACO MALFOY last night!" Parvati squealed.

"Was he good?" Lavender cocked up her eyebrows.

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted

"Oh I see…you don't have sex and tell do you? Fine." Parvati smiled smugly.

"We didn't have sex!"

"Oh…But why didn't you tell us that he was your date?" Lav asked.

"You never asked…" she replied.

"Well we won't forget to ask next time." Parvati giggled.

* * *

"So Hermione…" Ron started.

"Yes?"

"I saw you with…the most interesting person…last night. Forgive me if I'm wrong. I thought it was Draco Malfoy." He said nastily.

"So what?"

"Did you forget how mean he is?"

"_Was _Ron. And don't forget how mean you were to me." She said firmly. That shut Ron up.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hermione climbed the stairs to the boys' dorms to find Ron. Her Boyfriend. She opened the door and heard muffled voices that sounded like moans and groans from Ron's bed. She stalked to his bed and pulled the open the curtains to find-_

"_LAVENDER! RON!" She screamed. There they were, naked. Ron on top of Lavender. Both looking at her. Lavender with a curious look on her face. Ron looking worried and embarrassed._

_Hermione ran. She ran as fast as she could. Where she was going she didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to run away from the monster she thought was a friend._

**END FLASHBACK**

Hermione had forgiven Ron but the memory was still etched in her headed. She couldn't blame Lavender because she didn't know that Hermione was his girlfriend. It was Ron. It was his fault. But she didn't care about it anymore. Draco was more than she needed. He would never do that to her. He said so himself.

The bell rang and the teacher dismissed them so Hermione walked to her dorms.

It was the holidays and Harry and Ron went to the burrow. Ginny stayed and told her mum that there was too much homework and she wouldn't be able to concentrate at home. But the real reason she was staying was because of a certain handsome Slytherin called Blaise. Hermione was also staying because Draco kept whining that he didn't want her to go because he would be all alone in the huge dorms. His mum was going on holiday with one of her friends. Probably to celebrate the death of Lucius.

"Christmas is tomorrow. Actually more like in another 4 hours." Draco said as he checked his watch.

They were leaning on the balcony railing. It had become their favourite place in the dorms. It had the best views. Romantic mostly. Hermione was wearing her silky night robe with shorts and a strap top. Draco was wearing pajama bottoms and a tight shirt.

"Draco it's a new moon…"

"So?"

"There is no moon!"

"Yes there is." He said simply.

"Where?" she looked around.

"Look at the mirror." He replied and she blushed.

"I'm bored!" Hermione whined as she stressed.

"Well I know what will make you happy." He said as he walked toward her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as he kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him harder this time and pulled his head in more using his neck. He licked her upper lip asking for access and she opened her lips. He tilted her head for better access as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

SEX SCENE-SKIP IF DESIRE

He pushed her against the balcony door and she fumbled to open the door knob. Finally as she opened it, Draco pushed the door aside in its door slide and they both shuffled their way to another wall in Hermione's room as they kissed ferociously.

Screw breathing. They didn't need it as long as they kept kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Draco took this opportunity to start licking her neck softly. She ran her hands across his back and tilted her neck allowing him access. He blew on the area he licked and she shivered. She ran her fingers through his hair as he nipped and bit just below her left ear. Her soft spot. He untied her robe and it slipped off her shoulders.

She pulled his head up and kissed him hard and he picked up her thighs and wrapped her legs around his middle. She held on to him tightly as he walked to her bed and laid her on it. He hovered over her not wanting to hurt her with his weight. He looked her in the eyes differently. His eyes were so blue. Crystal clear blue. Like the seas surrounding the pacific paradise islands. She looked at him questioningly.

"I l-love you." He said.

At first she looked away, shocked at what he said. But she looked up again and smiled.

"I love you too." She stated.

He went in for another kiss. As she kissed him his hands traveled from her waist to under her top, where he rubbed his thumb on her nipples through her lacy bra. Hermione moaned softly and her head fell back onto the pillow. He took of her top and placed feather light kisses on her shoulders. Then he sucked on her soft spot below her ear and she arched her back. In a quick move Draco unclasped her bra and took it off. He threw it behind him on the floor.

Round plump breasts with cherry pink nipples met his eyes. Unable to resist he licked the nipples slowly. He wrapped his mouth around it and sucked gently. Hermione let out a loud moan. She wrapped her leg around his torso and then took of his shirt.

She marveled at his chiseled chest.

_Thank god for Quidditch! _She thought.

His stomach muscles were so defined. His chest looked like it was carved by angels. She ran her hands along his 6-pack. She had seen Ron's upper half before but that was _nothing_ compared to Draco's.

Draco started kissing her stomach and then went back up to kissing her lips as he slid of her shorts. He stopped kissing her.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" he asked.

"Yes." She said firmly.

"Have you done this before?"

"No."

"You know we can't go back and undo it right?"

"Yes."

"Still sure?"

"Draco you're like my mum!"

"Alright…It's not like I can complain." He winked.

She pulled him back down on her and started kissing him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and started exploring it as she flipped them over so she was on top. She started grinding on him and he groaned in ecstasy. She could feel him. He was hard.

She slipped of his pants and boxers and started kissing his neck. She sucked on one spot hard and then blew on it. It left a deep red hickey. She felt him get, if it was possible, harder.

Then he flipped them over so he was on top again. He took off her lacy underwear and threw it away. He ran his index finger from her neck, to her breasts, down her stomach and to her hot, wet sex. He kissed her deeply and then broke to look her up and down.

"You're beautiful." He said.

She blushed and pulled him down for another kiss. He took this time to slide his finger into her wet sex.

She gasped and started breathing rapidly. He started moving his finger inside of her as she started moaning. He did all kinds of movements in her for a while making her rock against his finger. She was so tight. So bloody tight. As he felt her getting close to climax he pulled his finger out. He felt her muscles try to pull him back in as she glared at him. He licked his finger that was full of her juices.

"You taste like citrus." He said.

He leaned back on top of her and kissed her.

"It's going to hurt a bit, love." He whispered to her. "You sure you want to?"

She nodded.

He plunged himself inside of her and stopped a quarter way In to let her accommodate his size. He went a bit further and stopped.

"This is where it hurts, love." He pushed past her barrier. She winced but the pain was bearable since she was already filled with natural lubrication. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

She nodded again.

He pushed in further and started moving inside of her. Slowly Hermione started enjoying it more and more and soon she was moaning in ecstasy. She started grinding against him every time pushed into her.

He was getting immense pleasure from her and the feel of her tightness and the way she moaned every time he hit her in her most soft internal spot, made him twitch with excitement. The more she moaned, the faster he would go. On top of that she kept pushing back onto him every time he pushed into her.

Her eyelids started fluttering and her muscles were tightening around him. He realized she was close to her climax and he was thankful because he couldn't hold back anymore.

She moaned his name louder than ever as she climaxed. And he moaned hers as he came seconds after she did. He collapsed on top of her

"i…love…you.." Draco said, exhausted as he rolled on his back.

"I..love you..too Draco…" Hermione replied. Just as he was about to go to sleep he grabbed his wand and pointed to her stomach, whispering some words.

Hermione looked at him questioningly again for the second time that night.

"Birth control Spell. I don't think we're ready for babies." He laughed.

"No we aren't" Hermione agreed

CHAPTER 12-IN TROUBLE

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling very sore. She felt a heavy weight on her shoulder and realized that her neck must be his pillow. She turned around and Draco rolled onto his back, still sleeping.

_He is probably a heavy sleeper… _Hermione thought. She started kissing him lightly on his jaw while running her toe up his leg, like she did the other day.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed her waist and pulled her onto Draco's waist. After she stopped panicking, he pulled her neck down and kissed her fully. She licked his lips asking for entrance and he parted his lips. Their tongues started rubbing against each other. Draco started nibbling on her lower lip telling her he had won and she moaned into the kiss.

She could feel his cock rising as she pulled away and saw that he was eyeing her heavily. So she decide to get off him seeing as she was tired and sore already. He pouted as she rolled off him and landed on her back. He turned to her and put the side of his head on his elbow.

"How was it?" he asked.

"What? The kiss?" she asked, confused.

"No… Last night!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohhh… It was really amazing. I mean… there are no words explaining It Draco." She sighed.

"No, _you _were amazing."

She blushed. "Well I am hopping in the shower." She stated. She stood up and took the sheets with her. She wrapped them around herself and walked into the bathroom.

_Damn! I could have gone in with her!_ Draco scolded himself.

_You can still go in now, Dimwit! _His other voice said.

_Oh yeah…_Draco thought. He jumped out of the bed and bolted for the bathroom door. He opened it and went inside.

There was no one there.

Then he felt two hands on his shoulders and a hot breath on his ear.

"I knew you would come in soon." Hermione whispered seductively. She started placing soft kisses on the back of his neck.

"You know if you are tired, you really shouldn't be doing this because I won't let you leave until you're even more tired." He said trying to control his groan.

She stopped kissing his neck. "Well then you had better leave. And maybe you should put this on as well." She held up a towel. (A/N: she is wearing one as well.) He smiled as he put it on. He didn't want her to know how badly he wanted her.

* * *

Hermione knocked on Ginny's door urgently. She needed to talk to her.

The door opened slowly to a very sleepy Ginny. "Ron? Look. I can explain…" she started stuttering.

"Ginny! It's me! Hermione… Anyway what did you want to explain?" Hermione asked slyly with her eyebrows raised.

"ummm…nothing!" she said a little too quickly.

"Why did you think I was Ron?"

"Ok. Ron's becoming really over protective and he keeps checking on me every morning ever since I started dating Blaise."

"Oh so he thinks that you would…"

"Yeah."

"Why doesn't he understand that women can be their own person and make their own decisions?"

"Because he is a guy! I mean would Draco let you? Blaise doesn't let me!" Ginny said.

"Yeah they're so scared of us doing something behind their back. Men…" Hermione scoffed.

"Well… why did you want to see me?"

"Oh…umm…certain _events _took place…last _night_…several _activities_ you could say?" Hermione said nervously.

"You had sex with Draco didn't you?" Ginny said.

"Shhh! Not that loud!"

"Gin? Where is the bathroom? I need to take a shower." Blaise's voice was heard from Ginny's room.

Hermione gasped.

"So _that's _what you've been hiding!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shhh! Ron might be coming up any minute now." Ginny covered Hermione's mouth.

Blaise walked up to them with a towel around his waist. "Ginny did you hear me? Where's the-"he stopped talking for he realized that Hermione was right there.

"Oh…umm…hey …H-Hermione! My bed…uhh...b-broke! Yeah! So I came here!" He stammered nervously.

"You couldn't repair it with your wand?" Hermione teased.

"Oh! You...s-see, Ummm…-"

"Save it Blaise she already knows." Ginny giggled.

"Oh why didn't you say so? Well I'll be going now…. To take a shower. Oh yeah! Where is the shower for the 50th bloody time!" he pouted.

"It's to your right! God!" Ginny said exasperated.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so." He said as he walked away.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Well then, how was he?" she asked excitedly.

"Why does everyone ask that?"

"because it's Draco Malfoy! And he likes you! People have been asking me and Blaise the same thing. I guess we are the two hottest couples this year!" Ginny squealed.

"Whatever. Anyway at least I don't feel like I'm the only one here who had sex too early. I mean you are younger than me!"

"Darling, the girls in our grade all had sex _way_ before we did!" Ginny said.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well talk to you later then. And don't forget to include the juicy details!" she said.

"Only if you do!" Hermione smiled as she ran back to her common rooms.

* * *

"Draco I'm bored!" Hermione whined.

"You say that every night! But like last night I wouldn't mind making you happy again" Draco raised his eyebrows in question.

"No. I'm still sore. Besides we have a whole two weeks to have…you know…" she looked away shyly.

"Oh that reminds me!" Draco leaped out of his chair and sat down next to Hermione. He started kissing her softly and smoothly. Their lips kept rubbing against each others while their tongues were kept hidden. Draco took a hold of Hermione's hands and started drawing circles on her palm with his finger.

Slowly they both began to descend onto their couch with Draco on top. Then he pulled away.

"Remember what you told me about that black band on your wrist?"

"yes? What about it-" she stopped talking as he broke it off.

"I'm the guy that had to break of the band right?"

"Right." She giggled and pulled him back on top of her and sighed deeply as he started sucking her soft spot below her ear.

Just as Draco was about to take off Hermione's shirt they heard loud frantic knocks on the door.

"Guys! Hermione! Draco! You have to help me!" Ginny screamed from the outside of their dorm door.

Draco hopped off Hermione and opened the door.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Blaise!" Ginny gasped.

"What about him?" Draco's eyes widened.

"His dad…came….and took him after knocking him out…with ...the crucatius curse…. He said it….was time!" Ginny said in between gasps.

"Take us to wear Blaise was." Draco ordered. Ginny nodded and lead them there quickly.

CHAPTER 13-BLAISE'S DAD

They were standing in Ginny's room, near the fireplace.

"I just had a shower and then I came out and Blaise was on the floor! His father was standing on top of him and he put the Crucatius curse on Blaise! After he cursed him he demanded that he come and join 'them'. And Blaise said no and he knocked him out and flooed them away." Ginny said in one breath.

"Well, we should call Dumbledore or some-" Hermione started but was cut of by Ginny.

"Are you crazy? We have to go now! He could be hurt! Or worse! DEAD!" she screamed so loud Hermione cowered in fear.

As if on cue Harry came running in to the room. "Did someone say something about dead?"

"Blaise's dad came and took him away." Hermione said. "Shouldn't we go to Dumbledore first?"

"Don't worry I have one of those mirrors that lets you see another person if their mirror is magically connected to ours. Dumbledore was the first on my list." Harry smiled.

"What are you waiting for HURRY UP!" Ginny yelled.

"Ok. Just make sure you have your wands while I speak to him." Harry said exasperated.

"I hope he is ok." Hermione said.

"I'm going there whether Dumbledore says yes or no. I'm not letting Blaise get a dark mark!" Draco burst.

Ginny gasped. "The d-Dark Mark?"

"Oh-oh."

"Answer me!" she demanded.

"Look Ginny, he was going to tell you today morning, but I think his father came too early. It was supposed to be this time next year and he wanted to ask you what to do about it." Draco explained.

"We have to stop them." She declared.

"No!" Harry said as he came back into her room.

"Why the hell not?"

"On Dumbledore's orders Draco is supposed to go down there and somehow tell Blaise that he has to get the dark mark so he can spy for the order without getting seen."

"WHAT!" Ginny and Draco shouted.

"You heard me! Draco go and wear something that looks like a death eater so you can get in easily."

"Slytherin robes should do." Draco said simply, yet seriously.

"Ok well, you know where they are?"

"At their house. To get ready probably." Draco shrugged.

"Draco, your acting like this is a playdate or something. You realize you could get hurt or-or-d-d…" Hermione broke off too scared to say it.

"Hey shh. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I've been there too many times with my father anyway. Idiot wanted to make a good impression of me for Voldemort." Draco said quietly as he held her.

"Alright then. But keep this." Harry said as he handed the mirror to Draco. "You can tell Dumbledore if you're in trouble."

"Alright. Take care of her Potter." Draco whispered to Harry as he took the mirror. Harry nodded.

He took some floo powder and jumped into the fire while saying, "The Zabini Mansion!"

"Harry Do you think he'll be ok?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He has the mirror. He can contact us if he is in trouble." Harry said.

* * *

Draco coughed as he fell on to the floor in Blaise's room covered in soot.

"Draco? What a pleasant surprise. You're just in time for the ceremony." An elder Zabini said happily.

"Don't worry sir. I'm here to knock some sense into the young Zabini about the privileges of being a death eater. Not to mention the honor." Draco said as he nodded. Blaise was on the floor breathing heavily from the pain of who-knows-what his father caused him.

"Good lad. I don't what the hell happened to him. He seems to be very objective to this honor as you call it. I'll be downstairs if you need me." The elder Zabini nodded and went out of the room.

Draco ran to Blaise the minute the elder Zabini left the room. "Are you alright man?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine! How do we get out of here?" Blaise asked worriedly.

"No man. On Dumbledore's orders you have to join the Death Eaters' so you can spy for us on them." Draco explained slowly.

"And what does Ginny say about this? I can't do this without her permission" Blaise said stubbornly.

"Well you can contact her with this." Draco handed Blaise the mirror.

"Ginny Weasley." Blaise said clearly.

"Hello? Blaise? Why are you contacting me?" Harry's face and voice came from the mirror.

"Not you! Ginny!" Blaise whispered furiously.

"Oh sorry! I'll go get her for you." He hand the mirror to someone else.

"Blaise?" Ginny cried as she came to the mirror.

"Ginny! Is it true that I have to become a death eater?"

"Yes Blaise. Will you do it for me? We need a spy now that Voldemort doesn't trust Snape." Ginny said.

"I would do anything for you Ginny. But I would have to go and do things that you wouldn't approve of." He reasoned with her.

"It's ok. We'll figure things out when you get back. This will help in the long run."

"Ok Gin. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Draco come back now." Hermione's voice was heard.

"But I should be with Blaise through the ceremony. I'll come back tonight Hermione. I promise."

"You had better Draco!"

* * *

Blaise and Draco coughed as the fell on top of each other in Ginny's fireplace. Hermione whispered a cleaning charm and hugged Draco so hard that he fell back on the floor again.

"Oh Draco! I was so worried!" she exclaimed.

"Same here!" Ginny said as she hugged Blaise tightly.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked.

Blaise folded up his sleeves and showed them the mark. It was burning red.

"I'm so sorry Blaise!" Ginny cried as she hugged him tighter.

"Did everything go ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes everything was fine." Draco said.

Ginny was crying on Blaise's shoulder and Blaise was holding her, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"I think we should leave them alone." Hermione whispered and took Draco out of Ginny's room.

SEX SCENE

When they got to their headquarters, they started kissing ferociously. They shuffled their way to a couch. Draco pulled Hermione close to him as she pushed him onto the couch. She climbed on top of him and straddled him as she took off his top. She kissed his nipples and bit them playfully drawing small groans from Draco. He gripped her ass and kissed her roughly.

She could feel him rising and she started rocking her hips slowly. His hands went underneath her shirt and started massaging her nipples through her bra. She started moaning softly and arched her back.

Then she unbuckled his pants and slid them off along with his boxers. Her hand teasingly started stroking him slowly. He gasped softly. She made her pace quicker by the second. He took her hands off him gently after a few more moments and slid off her pants and lacy underwear.

He grabbed her hips earnestly and pushed her gently onto him and waited for her to adjust to his size. She kissed him softly letting him know that she was ready and he started gliding her hips up and down on him. She started moaning as he repeatedly hit her soft spot just like he did the other night.

It was amazing how they fit each other perfectly. That started going faster and harder and they were getting wet and sweaty. Soon enough Hermione started moaning louder than ever. Draco's groans were also getting longer. They reached their climax together and Hermione fell on top of Draco exhausted.

SCENE OVER

"I love you." Draco said softly.

"I love you too."

CHAPTER 14-GRYFFINDORS AND SLYTHERINS

Draco woke up the next morning as he felt a familiar toe drag seductively along his leg. He loved that feeling. It made him excited. How did she know that was the only way he could wake up?

"Wake up sleepy head…" Hermione whispered softly into his ear and started sucking on it gently.

"I'm up…" he yawned and stretched his neck so that she could place soft kisses there. "Mmm…How do you know how to wake me up in the morning?"

"Ginny said." she said simply.

"Ahh…so you're a person that kisses and tells huh?" he asked as he got up and brought her along with him on his lap. He kissed her gently and sucked on her bottom lip.

"Not to every...one…mmm…" she sighed as she let him suck on her neck.

SEX SCENE

He pushed her gently back down on the couch and licked his way from her neck to the top of her breasts. He started kissing her lightly around her nipples. Her nipples hardened generously earning her a throbbing erection along her thigh. She ran her fingers through his hair and he started sucking on her nipples hungrily.

"Oh Draco…" She moaned and arched her back. Then she pushed him back up. She got of the couch and took both of his hands in hers. She led him into the bathroom with a lustful look in her eyes. He returned the look as he kissed her soundly, dipping his tongue into her mouth.

She kissed him back, throwing her arms around him and he pushed her into the shower and onto the marble wall while turning on the warm water, which didn't do them any good at this hot, sweaty, steamy moment. She wrapped her legs around his torso and he held her up be placing his hands under her thighs and holding her up against the wall.

"Oh!" she moaned as he entered her, pushing her up roughly against the wall.

He started pumping her harder and faster like she told him to, making her back hit against the wall repeatedly. She started sucking on his neck every time he pumped harder and it only made him harder. As she tightened around his hardened member, he got slower, making her start from square one.

She clinged on to him tighter, her nails digging into his back everytime he did that. It was sweet torture and beautiful misery. Their hands almost slipped of each other from the water that rained down on them.

She stared hungrily at him and finally he kept going faster without any teasing. She climaxed harder than ever along with him and her head fell onto his shoulder, wet from the shower and sweat. He held her up for a few more minutes, his cock still inside her.

SEX SCENE OVER

She raised her head slowly and kissed him softly. "this is fun…" she smiled as the hot water poured onto their bodies, letting their muscles loose their tenseness. But soon they had to change it to cold water because of the steam from the hot water and their….activities.

* * *

**After Christmas holidays…**

"_She is obviously trying to get me jealous of her being with Malfoy…I mean look what happened between her and Harry! She dumped him so easily thinking that he wouldn't be good enough to make me jealous. Well her plan with Malfoy worked! I want her back!"_ Ron thought furiously as he watched Hermione fool around with Malfoy. They started kissing softly over and over and over again. Lips rubbing, heads tilting, hands clashing...

It was so sickening to him. But Parveti and Lavender were having dreamy expressions on their face while watching the couple.

His hands were all over her _well actually only on her waist…_ and she looked like she was about to get on his lap. He looked away In disgust but professor Snape came, banging the door aside, strutting into the class just in time.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, show your public displays of affection elsewhere and far away from my classroom." He said sulkily.

Hermione blushed but Draco looked unbothered. As long as he didn't take of points.

_Doesn't he care what this does to her?_ Ron thought angrily. _I would never do that to her!_

_Oh yes but you did something worse…_his conscience kicked in. He pushed it aside and thought of how to get Hermione back.

_She is obviously putting up with him to get me back…_

* * *

Hermione was walking back from the library since she couldn't study in the Head common room due to…. a certain…. hot slytherin. She turned around the corner and saw Ron walking up to her from the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione! They you are! I haven't seen you in ages!" he said in over-excited voice.

Hermione stepped back looking at the scary glint in his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"Ron I have to go back to my common room. Draco's probably wait-"she started.

"It's ok Hermione… I know why you did this. You want me back. And I want you back too…" he confessed.

"No Ron! I love Draco. I didn't do this for you." She stuttered.

"Hermione! Stop playing hard to get! I'm telling you that I want you back and we don't have to play this game anymore." He put his hands on her waist but she pushed him away.

"Ron stop it! We're over! Draco is my boyfriend!"

"oh come on Hermione! Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along! You of all people should know that! Give it up!" he put his hands on her waist more forcefully. He leaned in and tried to kiss her but Harry and Ginny came just in time.

"Hey Ron! Get off her!" Harry shouted.

"No Harry! She's mine! I've had enough of this and she is _still _playing hard to get!"

"Ron she isn't playing hard to get you idiot! She really likes him!" Harry tried to persuade him as he grabbed a hold of Ron's hand, which had pushed Hermione onto the wall ferociously. "Ginny! Help!" Harry asked helplessly.

"Ron! I'll tell mum!" she threatened as she also tried to get Ron away from Hermione.

"Like I care! Hermione come on! He's probably screwing some other whore right now!" Ron yelled.

That made Hermione furious. "Some _other_ whore? Is that what you think of me? A whore?" She started taking angry steps towards him and he walked backwards getting scared at the tone she was using.

"Well let me tell you that you are a man-whore! Cheating behind your girlfriends back? You think I want you and your immature muscles compared to a hot guy with a six-pack? You need to go to kindergarten!" She said as she pointed her finger at him countless times furiously.

"Cheating behind his girlfriend's back? Are you cheating on that girl Ron! And Hermione? You kept it a secret for him?" Harry asked.

"NO! He cheated on me! With Lavender! On the day he told me that he had always liked me. The day that we got together!" Hermione yelled. "You couldn't control yourself for one day Ron! One day!" She shouted at Ron who was now so terrified that he was cowering.

"Hermione go back to Draco. We'll take care of him!" Harry said as he looked at murderously at Ron.

"He will never love you Hermione! Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along! They never do." Ron shouted as Hermione ran away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

"Draco! Draco! Open up!" Hermione's voice as well as frantic bangs was heard through the door, so Draco ran up to it and opened it up immediately. A hysterical Hermione fell into his arms sobbing things that he couldn't understand.

"Whoa…What's wrong Hermione?" he asked as he hugged her and ran his hand soothingly over her hair.

"Ron…said that…you…would…cheat..on m-m" she cried and stuttered her tears falling everywhere on his shirt. He could care less though.

"Hermione don't listen to him! How could you listen to the blundering fool who can hardly save goals from the Hufflepuff chasers!"

"You're right…" she gathered her self up and leaned up to him. "You would never cheat on me would you?" she asked him softly.

"Never. Even after we die." He replied firmly. "Why don't you go and wash your face and come to my room huh?" he asked as he squeezed her butt playfully.

She giggled and pushed his hair away from his face and looked into his happy face. He looked so angelic when he was smiling or laughing.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

CHAPTER 15-THE SAME BED IS OK RIGHT?

Hermione was sitting on her favorite study table in the library. All of her books were spread on the table in front of her. Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and other subjects.

_Papers, papers, PAPERS! Books! Quills! I used to be able to handle this! What happened to me?_

_Draco happened. _Her conscience said.

Speaking of Mr Hottie, a pair of familiar hands covered Hermione's eyes.

"Guess who?" Draco said.

"You."

"You who?"

"Draco."

"Fine spoil the fun." Draco mocked being angry.

"Oh but Ithought thatthe fun was just starting!" Hermione said sweetly as she put her hands on either side of his face and pulled his head down to kiss him.

Draco sat down next to her and pulled her onto him, so she was straddling his lap with each leg dangling on each side of his hips.

He drew small slow circles on her waist with his fingers. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as they explored each others mouths with their lips and tongues. It was a good thing that it was the middle of the night and no one was in the library at this time.

Hermione started rocking her hips back and forth on him, forming a tight bulge on his pants. His fingers went under her shirt and started rubbing her back slowly. She arched her back from this surprisingly loving gesture making her chest push onto his.

That made him moan from the pain he was feeling in his pants. His pants were_too_ tight for his member. Well only if Hermione was sitting on him. How did she have this effect on him?

He grabbed her hips and stopped her from rocking him. "Are you going to finish this today?" he asked breathlessly.

"I don't know."

"Do you _have_ to study" he asked pleadingly.

"Yes Draco. I'm really sorry for leading you on. And we have done…it…a lot of times already. The Newt's are two weeks away!" she said shyly.

"I'll study with you." Draco said softly tucking some few loose strands behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"But we'll get distracted Draco!" she ruffled his hair.

"No we won't. Lets have a bet." He implied.

"Huh?"

"Whoever does anything sexual to each other first in the next two weeks has to be the winners slave for…4 days." He concluded smugly.

"Oh don't you smirk at me Mr Malfoy, I know you and I know that you won't stand a chance against me. The bookworm." She said as she prodded his chest for the umpteenth time.

"First of all: stop prodding me. And secondly: It's _very _obvious that you are not a bookworm. In fact you've turned into quite a little sex kitte-"

"Ooooh! I take that as an insult! Fine it is on!"

"Oh come on Hermione! You know you're not _only _a bookworm anymore…" He nudged her with his elbow, earning him a slap on his head.

"Ok so let's revise for Arithmancy." Hermione said as she got off his lap andpicked up her book.

He groaned to himself silently.

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like months, Hermione and Draco woke up in 2 different rooms. Hermione wasn't too bothered, she only woke up once in the night, but Draco was _very_ bothered. He woke up 5 times.

So when Draco walked to the Slytherin table, Blaise didn't bother him too much because Draco looked disturbed.

"Hey man. What is up?" Blaise asked as he reached for bacon.

"She didn't sleep with me last night."

"So? Ginny and me are lucky that we get to have sex every two weeks or so." Blaise said incredulously.

"No man. I wasn't talking about sex Blaise. I was talking about just…holding her."

"Wow! You must really be in love. You don't mind not having sex as long as she is in your arms?"

"Yeah. And to add to it we had a bet that we can't sleep with each other for 2 weeks." Draco put his head in his hands.

Blaise patted him on the back. "It will be ok. Just keep studying for your Newt's."

"The problem is we have to revise together and I can't bear to see those gorgeous, curvy, pink, full, pouty lips move while she asks me a question." He said hopelessly and banged his head on the table softly.

_God he is such a love puppy!_ Blaise thought and rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was Potions and Hermione flicked her hair for the countless time, to prevent it from getting it in the way of her works. Draco licked his lips slowly in desire. Blaise watched him sympathetically. It was day two of their bet, and there were 12 days to go. It looked like Draco wasn't going to make it.

This only made Blaise realize how much he needed Ginny and nowadays when they met at night time, his kisses were much more passionate and loving. He tried to get as much of her as possible as he didn't know when it was going to end. If it was tomorrow or 50 years later, he needed to make sure that she knew that he loved her.

Draco couldn't be bothered to listen to what Snape was saying. Potions was the only book that Draco ever bothered memorizing since Snape was his favourite teacher. That reminded him of Hermione. The way she always read. The way she chewed her lip and tucked loose strands behind her ear. Oh how he wanted to suckle on her ear. Or even better, below her ear…she would arch her back…bite her lip to keep herself from moaning… slap him on the head…

Slap him on the head?

Someone was waving their hand in front of his face.

"Dude? Dr-a-co? Pass-the-bat-wing!" Blaise said slowly with hand gestures as if he was retarded.

Draco angrily shoved the bat wing onto his hand. "Do you mind? I'm fantasizing here! Did you have to slap me on the head?" he hissed furiously. Lucky no one heard or else they would have looked at him funny.

"Man. You can't stand a day without sex!" Blaise shook his head in shame. "My friend is a sex craving fool. I've failed in life."

"I told you! It's not about sex!" _ok well, maybe it is a little…_ "It's about just holding her!"

Then an idea struck him.

"That's it! I will sleep in her bed! With her! No sex included! Why didn't I think of that before?" Draco whispered to Blaise as Snape went past. To Snape it looked like Draco was mumbling to himself.

* * *

"Hey Draco." Pansy said as she sat next to Draco in Charms. Draco pretended he didn't hear her.

"Hey Draco…" she whispered in his ear seductively, and put her hand on his leg very close to his crotch.

"Hello Parkinson, If you haven't heard I'm deeply in love with Hermione Granger, so if you will excuse me," Draco pushed her hand away and got up, but an arm grabbed his wrist.

It was Pansy's.

She raised her wand and whispered a few words and a purple spark came out of her wand.

"Great work Parkinson. It's just that the spell you used only works on people who are not in love. So your hopeless spell didn't work on me. I'm a love sick puppy for someone else." Draco said.

"Y-You mean, you really l-love her and n-not me?" Pansy said, stuttering.

"Yes. Get used to it." Draco said firmly. Then softened when he saw tears in her eyes. "You will meet the right man when the time comes. Wait for him. It is not me you are looking for." He said and sat next to Hermione.

"What is the incantation for the Protean Charm?" Hermione asked Draco. They were sitting on a study table in Hermione's room, revising for the Charms test since it was the next day.

* * *

But Draco was to busy staring at her lips moving to listen to her questions.

She thought that he wasn't paying attention for no reason, so she asked him the question again and instead of answering the question he said in hoarse whisper, "You have the most luscious lips."

_Thank god he said something. I thought he was in a coma for the past 10 minutes. He hadn't answered any of my questions. I think he is having a hard time with this bet. I mean…what man wouldn't? _Hermione laughed mentally.

"Ok then…do you have an answer to my revision question?" she asked.

He said the answer and it was correct. After that, whenever she asked a question he answered the question correctly.

One hour later

"Ok that should be enough revision for the test. Let's go to sleep." She said. She was already in her pajamas so she got into her bed and pulled the covers till her shoulders.

Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight sink into the bed next to her. She turned around and came face to face with Draco.

"Draco, I thought you said we can't-"

"Yes, but who said we can't sleep on the same bed together?"

She giggled as she out her arm around his neck. "No one did."

He kissed her on the cheek and laid his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat, as she played with his hair

CHAPTER 16-THE SLAVE AND THE WINNER

Draco felt he did pretty well in Charms. Enough to slide an O in. Hermione of course definitely got an O but was still scared that she would get a T or something of the sort. She was so nervous that she had had 4 nervous breakdowns for each of the more important tests. Arithmancy, Transfiguration, DADA and Potions. Yes, she was definitely going for being an Auror.

Every time she had a nervous breakdown Draco would distract her by giving her a long breath-taking kiss on their couch where she would almost _molest _the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Granted, they weren't supposed to do anything sexual but, no one said anything about kissing to take off your frustrations. Draco didn't mind at all, Hermione's aggressive kissing was a complete turn on to him.

He could save his pent-up tension for after the bet, in which he would _definitely _win. His nights spent holding Hermione had covered up most of his sexual tension. He didn't wake up at all during the night. But the problem was that now Hermione had to use her trumpet to wake him up, due to their non-sexual rule. It isn't fun being woken up by a high pitched instrument right next to your ear.

They had four exams already, all of which Hermione was very anxious to find out the marks. When she found out that they would only get their marks sometime after they left Hogwarts for good, Draco and Hermione had their fifth kissing session in a week. She couldn't wait so long! But then again she forgot about everything when she kissed Draco.

* * *

Hermione walked down by the lake and was shocked to find that Harry and Draco were testing each other for the Divination Exam, and was very happy even though that subject was very pointless in her opinion.

She decided not to disturb them and kept walking back towards the castle. She was stressed from the exams, but seeing her Draco and her best friend get along was helping her get her mind of how the Newt's affect her for the rest of her life.

And this bet was also getting to her. She was getting sexually frustrated that, Draco was so close to her every night but yet so far. She wanted him inside her again. That feeling was more than ecstasy. It was love, caring, passion and it made her feel at…home.

The kissing sessions were definitely getting her mind of the tests but they were also making her realize, how much she needed him. He was always there for her when she was down. He was the cause of her happiness. Maybe it was too early to say that she was in love, but she doubted that she could ever love anyone else or even _think _of stopping the love for him. It would always be there. Till the day she died. Maybe even after that.

_If that were possible._ She thought and smiled as she uttered the password to the Hermione and Draco portraits, who were kissing ferociously, and went inside the dorms.

She had her last exam today. Transfiguration. The only subject she knew that she most probably would get flying colors in.

She decided to take a nap from the exhausting week. She had only slept about three hours a night. She had bags under her eyes like she did when she had the Owl tests. She was too tired to change into any pajamas, so she just slid under the covers. It was only a matter of seconds before small cute snores were heard in her bedroom.

* * *

Hermione woke up at seven o'clock at night. Her neck felt very sore from the position she slept in so she decided to sit in the hot tub. She took of her clothes (leaving her undergarments on) and wrapped her self in a warm towel-ish robe.

Had Draco not come out of the bathroom with just a towel covering the lower part of his body, she would not have lost the bet.

It had been so long since she saw him…this…naked.

_His chest was so chiseled…hard…firm…it was definitely carved by angels. And Quidditch and exercise. And his arms! So…muscled! He doesn't have to flex them! The muscles are already shown. Just the right size. Not too big. Not too small._ Her conscience told her.

_Are you a conscience or are you Ginny? _She thought to her…well…her conscience.

She reached out and dragged her fingers from one of his nipples to another. He took a sharp breath. Her fingers were like magic to him. But he couldn't give in…No. Not until she said that he won. She was teasing him.

She raised her fingers to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her face and kissed him as hard as possible. They opened their lips and their tongues clashed together in fiery passion.

"You realize that this means you lost right?" Draco said as he pulled away for breath.

"I think I have a feeling that being your 'slave' won't be _that_ bad…" Hermione said tauntingly.

SEX SCENE

She reached her hands down as she licked his earlobe and took of his towel. She grazed his long shaft with her fingers and when she heard him panting she wrapped her fingers around it and started gliding her hand along it slowly but firmly.

Draco was breathing heavily and when Hermione picked up speed he gave low, short grunts. She loved the effect she could have on him, ad every grunt he gave made her get more aroused.

After taking as much as he could, he kissed her deeply making her forget what she was doing and she took her hands off him. He undid the ties of her robe, making it fall off her. She wore orange boyshort underwear and an orange bra.

He put his hands under her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to her bed and laid her down on it. Hermione rolled him off her and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She licked his lips and trailed her tongue down to his collarbone. She started sucking on it and left deep red hickeys on his pale skin.

Draco's hand went from Hermione's neck down to her panties. He rubbed the part that covered her clit softly and found that she was wetter than ever and as he kissed her, he slid his finger into her, making her throw her head back in ecstasy.

He worked his finger into her, making her gyrate onto it and she whimpered in delight. When he felt her pulsate, he beckoned his finger in her making her cry out and cum against him and collapse onto his body.

When he felt her breathe less heavily he flipped them over and was once again on top of her. He sucked on her weak spot below her ear and when she arched her back, he unclasped her bra and threw it behind him carelessly.

As soon as her voluptuous breasts met his eyes he bent his head and kissed her nipples. He spent a vast amount of time on them. Sucking, nipping, licking and massaging with his hands, earning him soft moans of pleasure.

When she rubbed her wet sex on his throbbing member, teasing him, he found it hard to resist and he thrust into her. She wrapped her legs, once again, around his waist and pushed back onto him as he repeatedly pumped into her. It was slow and slick but hard at the same time making them cry out each others name again and again. Hermione's hands dragged across his well-built back and Draco's hands roamed all along her soft skin. They kissed fervently as they made love furiously, getting rid of their pent up tension.

Both were tired but they could care less. Draco left dark hickeys from below her ears to her chest on both sides. Hermione's nails dug into Draco's back, as she blew into a wild orgasm. Draco came a few seconds later and kissed her neck softly as he fell onto her.

SEX SCENE OVER

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly. She couldn't talk too loud because her voice was sore from the moaning.

He rolled onto the space next to her. "Sorry, I got a bit caught up," he said breathlessly. He laid his head on her chest like last time and they fell into a deep slumber.

CHAPTER 17- SAME COLOR FOR DIFFERENT ITEMS 

Draco woke up feeling _her _toe drag along his leg. He was ecstatic that he was inside her last night. And even more joyful that he could make her do anything to him…

_Ok first I want a back massage…head job…nahh...she can do a head job if she wants…but I'm not going to make her do it… but I still want a back massage…_he thought shrewdly. His thoughts were broken off when Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I want a back massage." He stated.

She narrowed her eyes at him but he could still see the mischievous glint in them. He rolled over onto his stomach and waited for her to make a move. Suddenly, her hands started rolling around on his shoulders. It felt very good but he wanted it to get more _sexual._

As if she read his thoughts she climbed onto his back with her legs on either side of him. She moved her hands further down his back, but kept massaging him, and kissed each shoulder lightly. Then she kissed and sucked her way from each shoulder to each side of the neck.

"mmm…Now _this _is more like it…" Draco groaned.

She sucked on his earlobe knowing that it drove him crazy. "You like that huh babe?" she whispered in his ear seductively. Her hair reached down to his shoulders and tickled him sensually

"Yeah…" he let out throatily.

Let's just say that Hermione was pretty sore after that…

* * *

"Hermione! I can't believe your leaving in 5 days!" Ginny cried hysterically during breakfast.

"We can meet up in Hogsmeade Ginny! And you can visit me during the holidays! Plus we'll spend a lot of the summer holidays together until you start next year." Hermione insisted.

"And you will have me to…" Blaise continued the rest in her ear. She grinned naughtily and giggled in glee.

"I have no intention of knowing what you just said to her." Draco said sternly as Blaise went to whisper in his ear.

"Fine then." Blaise scoffed and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Hermione, I want to go to the steam room." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Guys we have to go to the library…" Hermione told the rest.

"I thought you had no more tests?" Ginny asked shrewdly.

"We are still Head boy and Girl. We have duties!"

"Yeah right…" Ginny smirked.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they ran out of the Great hall together.

* * *

SEX SCENE

"Mmmm…" Hermione moaned into Draco's mouth as they kissed.

He licked her lip and she opened her mouth. His tongue rushed straight in and explored her mouth. She tilted his head and rubbed her tongue against his, while his hands drew small circles on her inner thigh under her towel.

The steam room was very hot, but they kept going. She gasped as his finger got closer to her clit. He ran his finger slowly along her clit and felt it swell. Then he slid another finger into her and worked her in. With his other hand he untied her towel and laid it on the bench for her to lie down on it.

He did 'come hither' motions randomly and touched parts that he knew were perfectly sensitive inside of her. He loved how she writhed underneath him in pleasure, so he bent down and licked her nipples. He sucked on them gently, till they were fully erect. Her moans made him harder than ever. She arched her back, making her rub her wet sex against his long hard member.

This made him throb with lust.

He rubbed it teasingly on her while rolling his fingers in her and whispered huskily in her ear, "Can you feel what you do to me?"

"Ohhhh….yesss…uuuhhh…." she groaned in delight.

He took his fingers out and licked of the juices.

"No! don't take it out yet!" Hermione whined.

"This place is way too hot. You'll die if we continue. And you still taste like citrus." He added.

She kissed him and found that she did taste like citrus, just better because his tongue had added his essence into it. She wrapped her towel back around her and then went to the shower. Draco opened the cold water and pulled her close to him.

SCENE OVER

* * *

Hermione, Ginny and Harry went shopping in Hogsmeade. The seventh years got to go wherever they wanted between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts for their last week. Hermione pulled a few strings with Professor McGonagall so that Ginny could come along. Draco said he had something special to give to his mother and he had to go somewhere to collect it.

Thank God that Draco reduced the number of days that she had to be his slave. If she was his slave any longer she would have been limping today. It seemed that sex was his _only _pleasure. Good thing she was going to that…store today.

"Ok guys, I'm meeting Parvati in the three Broomsticks…so bye!" Harry said and ran towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Talk about desperate…" Ginny muttered. Then she turned to Hermione. "You wanted to go to a certain _shop?_" she asked slyly.

"Oh you know what I want! It's Draco's Birthday tomorrow… and I wanted to surprise him…" she said.

They walked inside the shop and started looking around for a specific… item.

"Hermione what is Draco's favorite color?" Ginny asked as she quickly went through all the colors in Hermione's size. The shop arranged everything in size and in the sizes, they arranged it in color.

"Dark blue."

"The color you wore for the ball?"

"exactly."

"I found one! Try it out." Ginny handed it to her.

Hermione put it on in a dressing room. She hated to admit it but, she looked so…

Seductive. Like a sex goddess.

"Oh-my-gosh! If I were a guy I would totally do you!" Ginny gasped as Hermione came out and blushed as she showed her the dress. "You can't be bashful! Or else he won't fall for it!"

"Don't worry Ginny, when I'm with Draco I feel really confident."

* * *

Draco stepped into the jewelry shop, where the manager came running out of his room. He ushered everyone in sight, who worked there, away so that he could deal with Draco.

"Welcome! Welcome Mr. Malfoy!" He gestured for him to step into his office like Draco was the king.

"Yes, I would like to see all the engagement rings that you have. Amethysts and Diamonds." He said.

The man showed the biggest diamonds and amethysts in the store. Having a Malfoy in the store meant money. Lots of it. And that was one thing that the manager desperately wanted.

"I would like to see that one." He stated when he saw a diamond _and _amethyst ring. The manager presented it to him with great care as if he was afraid that something would taint it.

The diamond was in a beautifully shaped heart. Small circular amethysts surrounded the heart. The band was 22 carat gold containing small gems all around it in his favorite blue color.

It was perfect.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" the manager suggested.

"How much is it?"

"6,589 galleons sir." He said proudly. For a normal person it would be too much, but for Draco...

"I'll take it."

* * *

"Zabini's!" Voldemort motioned for both Blaise and his father to come forward. He leaned in close to them.

"We will start a war in Hogwarts, where the mugglelover Dumbledore and his petty _Harry Potter-_" he spat out with venom, "Will be destroyed among all of the other mudblood students, in 2 days. Your graduation day Blaise, will be full of victory. It will be a surprise attack. Obviously, I would not want you to tell anyone except the slytherins who _will _be fighting on our side. So I will give you a special belt. It will only let you tell information of the war to our pureblood Slytherins."

Wormtail came forward and presented Blaise with a beautiful silver belt, with emerald snakes encrusted onto it. Blaise looked in awe at the beauty of it.

"Lovely isn't it?" Voldemort continued, flashing pointy yellow teeth at him, "It belonged to Salazar Slytherin. It was passed down into my family. It has no other qualities though."

Blaise fastened it around his pants. He prepared to apparate but Voldemort stopped him.

"Oh and Blaise, if you remove that belt, your dark mark will burn so much that you won't be able to move for _months. _Unless I die of course. I'm sure that won't be happening any time_ soon_. "

Blaise apparated to the outside of the Hogwarts grounds.

_What am I going to do? _he thought to himself as he walked through the large oak doors.

CHAPTER 18- WE HAVE TO PREPARE FOR WAR!

Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch watching 'The O.C.'

"**Mom? Hello? Is anyone there? If you are, can you help me? Hello! Someone?" Seth (who was dressed in a spider man costume) yelled.**

"**Cowen? Is that you?" Summer asked.**

"**Summer? What are you doing here?" Cowen looked around, his mask blinding him. She rolled down his mask and kissed him, the rain falling all around them.**

Blaise walked in on Hermione and Draco who were about to kiss, and was thanking god that Voldemort couldn't see them because the couch were facing the other way.

"Draco! I need to talk to you in private!" he said loudly.

Draco groaned silently. "I'll be back in a second." He and Blaise disappeared into Draco's room.

Once they were safely inside, Blaise silently lifted his shirt up to reveal the belt. Draco's eyes widened and he knew not to talk because Voldemort was listening to their conversation.

"He wants to do a surprise attack at the school. It's best because Potter will be vulnerable. I think it's going to be a war. Tell _them._ It's day after tomorrow." Blaise said calmly and sternly.

Draco nodded. They walked out of the room and Blaise went out of the Head Dorms.

_Why isn't he coming with you?_ Voldemort's suspicious voice said in his head.

_The mudblood will think something is wrong. She's a smart one. _He answered in his head.

_Oh I sssseee _Voldemort's snake tongue was coming in as well

* * *

"Hermione! Voldemort is planning a surprise war on Hogwarts! We have to tell Potter!"

"Oh my gosh! When?" She put her hands to her mouth.

"Day after Tomorrow." He sighed.

"We'll never be ready! They are just kids! How are we goin-"Hermione got louder by the second.

"That is why Blaise told us! It's now or never! Tell Potter. Tell Dumbledore! Tell everyone. Come on lets go!" He got up and took her hand. He pulled her up as well. He took a mirror much like Harry's out of his pocket.

"Harry Potter." He said clearly into it. Harry's face came into view. He looked like he hadn't slept for ever. His hair was full of sweat and it framed around his face as far as a boy's hair would go.

"Potter! Voldemort is gonna-"

"I know! I had a dream. Tell everyone. I'll tell Dumbledore. He'll alert the Order. The Order will alert the Aurors." Harry explained.

"Alright. By the way who is everyone?"

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw but not the Slytherins. Also the teachers. Tell them to go to the Great Hall. Have you seen the Titanic?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how the people who worked on the ship just came into the rooms and told them to put their jackets on?"

"Yeah?"

"Do it like that."

* * *

Hermione and Draco decided to wake up the 6th year prefects, who had dorms with 8 bedrooms, a kitchen, 4 bathrooms, and a lounge room. All Hermione and Draco had to do was push a panic button and all of them came rushing out of their rooms with their cloaks on, and their wands out.

Hermione and Draco backed away and held their hands out in fear. The prefects put their wands back into their cloaks and waited for them to speak.

"Go to your houses and wake everyone up. Tell them to go to the hall. _With their wands._" All the prefects made for the door. Draco and Hermione let all but two leave. The slytherins.

"Not you two. You're coming with us." Draco said smugly. The two Slytherins looked confused but they walked in front of Draco and Hermione non-objecting.

"Weasley's Wizarding Weaseys." Draco said loudly to the gargoyles when the four reached them.

At exactly the same time Harry and Dumbledore came walking out. The old man knitted his brows in confusion as he saw the two new people but realized as he saw the badges Slytherin Prefect on each of their uniforms.

"Do they need to know?" Draco asked him nodding his head in their direction.

"No." Dumbledore answered.

"What do we do with them?" The slytherins looked shocked and you could see the fear in their eyes.

"Put them with the rest of their house. Don't tell anything to any of kids in the house. There will be no harm there. And they can't do any harm to others either. The windows won't let them out. Seal the door with a secure spell. I'm sure you know something from your father. We'll meet you in the hall." Dumbledore hinted.

Draco nodded and turned around. Hermione followed smiled politely and followed him.

* * *

"Draco what is going on?" one of the prefects asked him, his voice quivering.

"This is for your own good Hansel. You won't be in harm and you can't cause harm. Just like Dumbledore said." Hermione assumed the one who spoke was named Hansel.

Once they reached the Slytherin common room Draco uttered the password and told the prefects to go in and warned the rest of the house not to try and come out unless they want to wake up in the hospital with red burns all over their body and their hair ripped out.

Draco shut the door and turned to Hermione. "Please don't get angry that I did this Hermione." Hermione widened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

He turned back around and cast a spell on the door. As he spoke the incantation Hermione realized that it was Dark Magic. Anger flared in her for a second but she realized that he did apologize and Dumbledore told him to when he said _'I'm sure you know something from your father'_.

* * *

All the students sat in the Hall gravely, squished together, at dawn. Rumor was, war was coming to Hogwarts. All knew the day would come but not this soon! They were just students for Pete's sake! How could a man do this to _kids_? Kids who were so happy to come to this school and ecstatic to learn magic. And for what? To be killed?

The students sat together, thoughts going through their head about their family, their future gone to waste, their learning gone to waste, their life gone to waste, and why? Because some red slit eyed freak wanted to get rid of _mudbloods_. In his definition, someone who supposedly had _mud_ in their _blood_.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. Everyone turned silent.

"Students of Hogwarts, We are in a state of war. As you all know Voldemort (almost everyone flinched as he said the name) has hated muggleborns, and has proposed war. He does not know that we know. We have informed your parents that you are to stay at Hogwarts, because it is still safe.5th years and younger will be put in the Room of Requirement, where the most magical and medically trained house-elves will guard you. All 6th years and above may decide for themselves if they want to fight or not. I am sorry that you have no chance to talk to your loved ones at this critical period, but Voldemort could be watching." He frowned.

With a click of his fingers, about 100 house elves appeared in the Hall. They ushered all of the 5th years and below, out of the hall and to the Room of Requirement. The Hall now mostly empty, and cold, 6th years and over sat with faces grim. They had an important decision to make. Many of them knew that this was what they wanted to do since they were told the story of Voldemort.

Some of them were too scared. They didn't realize that they should have been paying sincere attention to the teachers. They didn't realize at that time, that them listening, would depend if they were brave or not, smart or not,

_Alive or not._

They had never thought about this.

This lot of people decided to put their life in the hands of Harry Potter and those who were fighting.

The rest decided that they were not going to sit back and watch their life go by without fighting for what they believed in.

If they were going to end, they were going to go out with a BANG.

If they were going to live and win, they would win with their wands out, dead Death Eaters and what have you all around them.

They were going to fight, alongside Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

The rest went into hiding inside the Prefect Dorms, which were widened for the number of people along with 50 other House elves, who carried with them food.

They didn't know how long this war was going to last.

CHAPTER 19-THE WAR

"Hermione?" Draco asked softly. They were sitting on their couch, the night before the war.

"Yes Draco?" Hermione looked up to lovingly.

"Would it be…too much to a-ask y-you to n-not go and f-fight?" he said unsure.

"Draco, you know I can't do that," she persisted.

"Please Hermione! I don't want anything to happen to you." He tried to persuade her.

"Draco, I am not letting you go out there alone. _I_ don't want anything to happen to _you!_"

"Alright, fine." He dropped it.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. She put her hands around his neck and launched her lip so passionately onto him that he was pushed back onto the sofa. She nibbled on his lip and he parted his lips happily. He didn't know if he was ever going to get this chance ever again.

"Hermione? Don't ever think of saying good bye to me." He said pulling away.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They spent as much effort as they could of their night, since they had to get up bright and early in the morning, kissing.

* * *

The people, who fought on the dark side, as it turned out, were outnumbered.

During the day before Voldemort's surprise attack, Dumbledore arranged for the best Aurors and the elders of the Order to go to most of the Death Eaters' house and kill them all silently, while they were asleep. How they did it, no one knew.

They didn't plan to do it fairly, like a war should be done. Why, Voldemort's planned war, after all, was a _surprise _too.

Hagrid had taught Grawp to act humanely, and in turn, Grawp brought all of the mountain-giants he could persuade, to help fight the dark side. All Grawp could do for the rest of the Giants, was to persuade them that they shouldn't fight at all.

The centaurs, fought alongside the light side, because their forseeing abilities told them that they should fight for the good side. After the war they (the centaurs) went back to the Forbidden Forest, because they also knew no-one would harm them after they did the right thing.

Draco and Hermione lost sight of each other during the war as they just stunned anyone with a dark mark picture on their robes. Of course Draco did kill anyone he could, if he was _really _angry with them.

As for Voldemort and Harry, well let's just say, that Harry was feeling a _lot _more confident now that many of Voldemort's followers were dead.

"Well _hello _there Tom…" Harry smiled as he found Voldemort scurrying to the forbidden forest.

"Don't call me that!" he shrieked. He pointed his wand at Harry threateningly, but was too late.

"You know _Tom_, I've never wanted to kill someone in my entire life. But seeing as you've killed my parents, killed many muggleborn pe- OH screw this! AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled mustering up all of his anger from all of his life. And he has had a lot of those.

Everyone stopped fighting as they heard Harry's voice echo from the edge of the forest. Suddenly everyone was tucking their wands in their pockets while scrambling like mad towards where they thought Harry was.

As right as they were, everyone stood there in awe as Harry Potter stood wearily, scratches and nasty marks all over his face and hands, facing a black cloak crumpled to the ground.

Dumbledore looked as a grey mist formed from the cloak and rose up to the sky. The sky turned an evil red and deafening thunder erupted.

Everyone started cheering and clapping.

The life threatening Voldemort, was finally _dead_

* * *

Harry Potter, and all of Hogwarts celebrated full on in the Great Hall.

Of course most of the Slytherins were staring, seething at everyone who was enjoying, but they didn't say anything since Dumbledore protected them from going to Azkaban like their parents.

Fudge had argued with Dumbledore that most of them should be punished, but Dumbledore fought back saying they had nothing to do with the war.

By the end of the fight, Dumbledore unlocked the Slytherin common room door and walked in.

"I did this for your own good and of course for many others. If it hadn't been for Mr Potter, Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy and myself you would have been sent to Azkaban. Be thankful don't even think of starting another group. If you would like, I could send a sample of muggleborn blood and you will see that there is no _mud _in it." Dumbledore said sarcastically and left.

"Draco?" Hermione looked in the Hall everywhere calling his name. Harry and Ginny went along with her worriedly.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well, I haven't changed it at all, just edited it. Took me forever. Everyobody should save their stories in case their account gets deleted. Everyone must review. To make me feel happy.  
Now I have to put my Favourite stories on the right lists. Where they belong. Anyone like That's so Raven?  
_**

****


	2. A ring in Dinner

**_Author's note: Well as soon as I checked the computer the morning after I updated, the reviews were flooding! Many had problems with the last few chapters. _**

_**My chapter was too short and everything was very sudden. I'm sorry, I haven't had any experience with these kinds of 'war' stories. I'm really sorry. **_

_**And some people read my first few chapters and said that Hermione was out of character. I agree completely, but you have to think, Hermione wouldn't actually fall in love with Draco Malfoy would she?**_

_**And I realize that I put too many sex scenes in this story. It kind of seems like I'm a sex maniac or something. Sorry. I'll try and reduce it. Or I'll make my next story better.**_

_**On a lighter note, students keep coming up to me saying things like," you danced great that night." Isn't that cool?**_

_**I love U2, and so does Daniel Radcliffe. My friend keeps telling me to sign this petition saying that Emma Watson should be sacked. Isn't that mean? She is like the face of Hermione Granger! I mean come on!**_

_**I'm not really sure where this chapter goes to. I'm just making it up so that I can finish it soon and start my next story. I'm even thinking of names!**_

_**Or maybe I should do a one-shot…**_

_**Whatever…**_

CHAPTER 20-A RING IN DINNER

"Man that is such a cool one!" Blaise looked closely with a diamond magnifier at the ring Draco was holding in his hand.

"It took me ages to find one with _both _of our favorite colors in it. Including a diamond."

"When are you going to ask her?" Blaise asked.

"Very soon. Today most likely." Draco replied.

"You know someone should tell her something. I mean she is probably out their breaking her neck looking for you, while we are here toasting in front a warm comfortable fire in you Head dorms." Blaise rolled back his sleeves and folded his arms behind his head, resting.

"What about Mini-Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Oh SHIT I forgot!" Blaise leaped out of his chair and scurried to the door.

Draco chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione shouted near the outside of the Slytherin dorms. No one was in there, so she had nothing to be afraid. Plus, Harry and Ginny were right behind her. 

Not for long though.

Two hands covered their mouths and pulled them into a broom closet silently. Fear in their eyes, they turned around slowly to face-

Draco.

They both let out a relieved gasp of air.

"What the hell?" Harry whispered furiously.

Draco took out a small velvet red box from his pocket and opened it. Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped.

Inside stood the ring that Draco had purchased a few days ago in all its glory.

"Is that for Hermione?" Ginny gulped.

"I want to propose to her." He smiled. Ginny and Harry smiled too for they had never seen him this happy.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny squealed excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Shhhhhh! Come closer! I have to tell you my plan. Blaise knows about it too…" he ushered and they leaned in closer. He started whispering quickly to them.

* * *

Hermione wandered back to the Head Dorms. Harry told her that Dumbledore had called him through the mirror. He said the Dumbledore saw Draco in the Hall and went to their Dorms to get rest. 

She said the password to the portraits (who were kissing passionately) and walked into the room. Draco came up to her in black jeans and a dark blue muscle shirt. Her eyes widened as she stared at the room in awe.

There was a table in the middle of the room. Its tablecloths were red and white. Candles were floating all over the room, including 3 that were on the table. The lights were dimmed and the curtains were opened to show the bright full moon. There were red rose petals all over the furniture.

It was beautifully romantic.

"Oh Draco it's beautiful!" she gasped.

"All for you love. Sorry for making you search for me. As you can see I was busy." He gestured to the room.

"It's lovely, but may I enquire as to the special occasion?" she asked.

"I thought we deserved a night of peace after the war…"

"Peace! You've probably been up all day trying to this! But it's beautiful Draco…"

"You've said that twice," he mocked being modest. "Let's have dinner." He insisted.

He guided her to the table and took out her chair for her sit down. Once she was seated comfortably he went to the other side and sat in his own chair. Then, an Indian dish appeared on the plate.

"Butter chicken!" she smiled. "How did you know it was my favorite?"

"I didn't know. It was _my _favorite." He said. He lifted his fork and knife and dug into his meal. Hermione thought he had good table manners as opposed to Ron. Then of course, _everyone _ate better than Ron. Men who didn't have proper table manners were an instant turn-off.

She settled her fork into the chicken, added some rice to it and dipped it into her mouth. The taste was delicious.

"Draco this chicken is so tasty." She said after she swallowed it.

"It should! I stayed up all day making it!"

"Really!" she asked incredulously.

"Nah…I asked the House-elves for it."

"Nicely I hope."

"Yes Hermione, and I also gave them 2 galleons each. I guess it was worth it. But then, even buying a million galleon piece of chicken is worth it, if it's for you." He said.

She blushed.

"I love you Hermione." He said.

And he meant it.

His eyes showed it.

It was that sparkly blue color that was there when they first made love.

She could tell that he was going to do something special that she would never forget her entire life.

"I love you too Draco." She said.

With that he got out of his chair and put one knee on the floor. He took her hand.

"Hermione I love you with all my life. We've lived together for a year now and we both know what the other is like. I have been most happy since you have been with me and my life is almost complete-"

Hermione was on the verge of tears and listening to his words was so flattering. A tear dropped onto his hand.

"-but what would make it absolutely complete is by staying together forever. Hermione, will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?" he concluded fearfully.

"Oh Draco! Yes! Of course I will!" she cried.

He grinned happily and wiped off her tear with his thumb and she knocked him to the ground by hugging him. They kissed lovingly and softly.

"Good! Now I can give you this." He couldn't stop smiling. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small velvet blue box.

He opened it and Hermione gasped as she saw the ring. It was a heart shaped diamond with small amethyst circles surrounding it. Sapphires were encrusted into the golden band of the ring.

He held out her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. She threw her hands around him and kissed him roughly.

Then she pulled away from him and got up. "This would be the perfect time! I'll be back in a few Draco." She said and ran to her room.

He lay on the floor, confused.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well that is another chapter done. I'm waiting for my parents right now and I'm listening to 'take it to the floor' by B2K. Ever heard of it? _**

_**Review PLEASE.**_

_**You must. Wouldn't you want reviews if you wrote a story?**_

_**Don't be heartless.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Leaving and Planning

**_Author's note: Why amn't I getting many reviews for my 2oth chapter! cries loudly._**

_**Don't you people care about me? Should I add something in the summary? Huh? PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Anyone heard of 'It's getting hot in here' by Nelly? It rocks! I have to add all these stories to my favorites & alerts list. This sucks. Anyone played Tetris? It rocks too. My mum got me 'The O.C. complete first season' to keep me busy for these 2 weeks. I have bloody holidays. **_

_**It's the first day of holidays and you should be expecting this story to end soon because I get TWO WHOLE WEEKS to finish it. But if you DO NOT REVIEW for this chapter THIS STORY will seriously END. So don't try and get away without reviewing. If I do not get TWENTY REVIEWS for this chapter this STORY ENDS. No objections. Even those who do not like this story should review and tell me what I did wrong.**_

_**Please? PRETTY PLEASE?**_

_**On with the story.**_

CHAPTER 21-LEAVING AND PLANNING

Hermione came back out wearing-

What she wore before. Nothing special. Except that she donned Draco's ring in her hand. The fire's glow radiated off her ring.

"Sorry Draco I forgot to do something." Hermione said as she paused in front of Draco, who was lying on the floor, bewildered.

"Oh sure! After I propose, who just leap out in the most romantic moment of both of our lives. And I thought you sai-" but Hermione broke him off with a kiss.

* * *

After Hermione finished packing the night before they left, she went through the bathroom, and knocked on Draco's door.

When she thought about it, she had never been in his room before. Half angry, for reason unknown to her, and half curious, she pushed the door open to find Draco sleeping in his bed.

She smiled.

He hadn't slept in his own bed for what seemed like months, except those two days they didn't sleep together because of their bet. His cupboards were covered in a thin layer of dust. His sating sheets were cold, except for the place that he was sleeping in.

Hermione sat on the floor next to the bed and stared at the peaceful Draco. She brushed a few platinum blond hairs away from his face. He stirred but did not wake.

"He hasn't packed any of his things."She sighed and looked around the room.

"Well I guess I've got some more packing to do."

She stood up and took her wand out of her pocket. With a few waves of the wand all of his clothes, books, colognes, toiletries and boxers (there were quite a few of those) were folded and made smaller and put into his trunk.

Then she slipped underneath the covers of his bed and circled her arms around his waist. He woke this time and turned towards her.

"Hey" he yawned.

"Hi. Did you know I've never been in your room?"

He didn't answer her but after stretching a bit, he tucked a few stranded hairs behind her ear. He kissed her on the mouth slowly. She ran her hair through his soft hair.

He nibbled on her lower lip playfully and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Their tongues rubbed against each other. This kiss wasn't a battle of dominance, but a loving one. A sensual dance of tongues just for no reason. Just love.

* * *

"Ahhh…Miss Granger, what are you planning to do for work?" Professor McGonagall asked her, wiping a tear away from her face hastily.

"Well I plan on being an Auror." Hermione smiled. Any one could tell that the smile was fake. She looked back at Hogwarts. It looked old and rusty from a distance, but that was the beauty of it. A lonely rusty castle hiding many unknown secrets. It was beautiful in all its loneliness.

This would be the last time she was going to look back at Hogwarts in her school uniform. This school was where she made best friends, boyfriends, and her true love.

Salty tears dropped from her eyelids and onto her Hogwarts uniform as she climbed into a carriage taking her to the train.

Draco joined her after waving to Professor Snape, and soon Harry, Ginny and Blaise came along with them.

"So what are you all doing after you get your marks?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I am going to try for any Quidditch team that needs new playersbut if I don't get anything, I' gonna be an Auror." Harry said.

"Blaise?" Hermione turned to him.

"I'm going to be working for the department of Mysteries with Draco." Blaise straightened up proudly.

"Why do you both get to work in the Department of Mysteries?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Because our fathers signed a contract with one of the Death Eaters who worked there so that we could find out secrets that the idiot Voldemort wanted." Draco answered while rolling his eyes at the thought of Voldemort.

* * *

"Hermione why didn't you wear that _thing that we bought in that store_ that day?" Ginny asked Hermione angrily the next day on the train back home after she talked about the engagement.

"What thing?" Harry asked. Draco looked at Ginny curiously as well.

"Because I thought of something else!" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. They both turned to the boys and smiled.

"What is going on?" Draco asked, putting his wizard cards down (he was playing with Harry) and turning his full attention on the girls.

"Nothing…" Hermione said innocently.

"You know you can't hide anything from me, I'll just wait until you blurt it out._ While moaning in ecstacy._" He mumbled so that no one would hear him.

"What was that Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What? I didn't say anything other than I'll just wait until you blurt it out!"

"Ok…"

_

* * *

One week later_

Hermione was playing on the computer at her house and listening to music. Obviously, because she thought she was all alone, she jumped out of her chair and started dancing crazy.

She didn't realize that as she was dancing Draco apparated out of thin air in the middle of her room. He saw her dancing so fun and carefree. Twirling and jumping while shaking her body.

He fell in love with her all over again.

She spun around the room very quickly and stopped dead on time in a pose as the song finished. Draco thought that she was a natural.

He walked toward her and pulled her to him by the waist. She looked at him with wide brown eyes. He kissed her fully on the lips. She moaned and ran her hands through his soft hair.

He pulled away and took a deep breadth. "You never told me you could dance like that!" he said.

"Oh! I didn't! Well let me tell you Mr Malfoy, every morning you will be waking up to the best dancer that you will meet. I was asked be the dance choreographer for lots of muggle celebrities. I value my dancing very much. It's one thing that comes to me naturally." She said smugly.

"You're going to be a dance choreographer?" he asked, surprised.

"Yup! I was going to tell you today." She smiled widely. He could tell that she was very happy.

"I'm really proud of you Hermione." He hugged her. She hugged him back ecstatically.

"You have to come over to my house tomorrow. My mum is going hysteric with planning the wedding. She wants to talk to you and ask where it should be and what we're all going to wear, bla bla bla…" he rolled his eyes and smiled as he met Hermione's warm brown eyes. They kissed deeply for a few more minutes.

"Hermione?" her dad knocked on the door. After no-one answered he opened the door. Hermione and Draco pulled apart immediately.

"Oh hey dad!" Draco greeted as he waved. He had called him dad ever since Hermione told him to. But he actually felt that this man was almost like a real dad to him.

"Hello Draco. We're having dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure he would!" Hermione said enthusiastically._

* * *

_

the next day

"Hermione Darling!" Narcissa Malfoy pulled Hermione into a bone squeezing hug. Hermione smiled feebly and prayed that she wouldn't die from loss of oxygen.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy…" she smiled, relieved that she was not dead.

"Why all the formalities! We've met almost everyday for the past week. Call me Narcissa! Besides, it will be so confusing when you become Mrs Malfoy as well…" she showed off her pearly white teeth while smiling.

Narcissa Malfoy was a very big show off, when it came to her things. But she was still a lovely friendly person. She kept secrets if you told her to as long as it wasn't something like plotting to kill the world.

She was the one who anonymously spread rumours that Lucius was a Death Eater.

"Alright then…Narcissa…shall we go on and plan the wedding?" Hermione pulled her towards the dining room. They always planned the wedding over there.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well there is another chapter. But if I don't get at least 20 reviews, I'm stopping this story. The inspiration for this story comes from your lovely reviews, good or bad, and if you don't review, I don't get inspiration therefore disabling me from continuing this story. _**

_**Review Please!**_

_**Good or bad reviews, I don't care! Please Review.**_


	4. The wedding

**_Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you review for this one as well. Did I tell you that I won third in the dance-off? Well I did. That is why I felt that there should be some dance related thing in this story. That is why Hermione is an Auror during the day and a dance choreographer in the evenings. _**

**_I'm at a loss to find new songs to put in my new CD. These holidays sucks as much as the last one. _**

_**Life sucks. Except that I got that furry jacket that Britney Spears wears in 'Do Something' so everyone was staring at me enviously when I went shopping. I'm surprised that boys looked my way. Do you think I looked ugly?**_

_**Then I found my jeans size is a size TWELVE. Can you believe that? In one week of holidays, I went from size ten to size twelve? **_

_**Life sucks time infinity. Welcome to my life. At least I'm not a gothic though. I'm a happy, dancing person. You should be too! Take my advice.**_

_**Be HAPPY.**_

_**I saw 'sisterhood of the traveling pants'. Did you?**_

_**Anyway…**_

CHAPTER 22-THE WEDDING

By the week before the marriage Narcissa, Hermione and Mrs Granger had worked out everything for the big day. Draco and Hermione's dad just went away to the living room to play chess, watch TV, or talk about Hermione.

Hermione got her results for the Newts. She got an O in every subject and she had also got a gold medal for getting the highest marks ever in the past 200 yrs. Draco had got O's in all of his subjects but one. Divination: A. He and Blaise had started working at the Department of Mysteries. The money earned was good.

Harry had been accepted into the England Quidditch team to play Seeker. Not surprisingly. Hermione was working for the Auror department. She solved the cases instead of fighting the culprits. It was a good job seeing as she was very highly skilled in logic. Each fortnight she would choreographer a song. Most of them were big hits.

Their wedding was set on the 27th of October. It was the day they had their first kiss the year before.

_

* * *

8:00 am on wedding day_

"Hermione? Time to wake up…" Ginny rubbed her shoulders gently.

"Go away mum…It's Saturday…I don't have work." she mumbled and turned the other way. She buried herself under the white sheets.

"Alright then, I'll just go tell everyone the Bride is going to be late for her own wedding…" Ginny said.

"WHAT? I'm late!" Hermione jumped out of bed. Ginny laughed hysterically.

Hermione looked at the clock and then glared at Ginny.

"What? You had to wake up!" Ginny said trying not to laugh anymore.

"Yeah…now let's get ready. Get all the brides maids up. I'll wake my parents. Tell Blaise to get Draco up. And…you! Get ready. I wouldn't want my maid of honor late now would I?" Hermione smiled.

"Right…" Ginny took a moment to register everything that Hermione just then, "And then, I'll come and help you dress!" Ginny squealed.

"Yes Ginny, Now go and do what I said,"

_

* * *

8:08 am on wedding day_

"Dude? Wake up man!" Blaise shook Draco to get him to wake up.

Draco didn't even move.

Blaise grabbed the trumpet that was on the nightstand. Draco said something the night before about the trumpet.

_I heard him say something about…trumpet…nightstand…heavy sleeper…wake up…OH! _Blaise rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

He blew into the trumpet.

It worked.

Draco bolted from under the sheets.

_

* * *

10:00 am on wedding day_

Hermione was sitting in front of the dressing table while her 3 best friends, who were girls, dolled her up. Of course she had her wedding gown on first, so that her make-up would not get smudged.

"I cannot believe you are getting married Hermione!" Lavender squealed as she painted Hermione's nails and toes.

"I know! I mean you weren't like us and one day, BAM you start hugging and kissing Draco Malfoy and then, BOOM! You're getting married! Pout your lips," she said, applying lip gloss on Hermione's lips.

Ginny was quiet while curling Hermione's hair with magic. The spell was said to work the best if you do a few locks of hair at a time.

Within a few minutes, Hermione had some of her hair tied up on top of the rest of her hair, which was let loose, (A/N: sorry I don't know what the hairstyle is called.)

She requested Parvati to apply make up that was natural. Lavender was painting her nails a soft mellow pink.

When they were finished, they all looked in the mirror at Hermione.

She was perfect.

_

* * *

12:00 pm on wedding day_

Draco, Blaise, Harry and Hermione's dad drove to the venue of the wedding in a black Mercedes limousine in black suits. Draco, the special one, got to have silver cufflings and so forth on his suit. Everyone had white roses in their coat pockets.

"Draco, I have been aching to tell you this ever since you and Hermione started dating. If you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you." Harry said threateningly.

"You have nothing to worry about Potter. If I do _anything_ to her, I will kill myself." Draco stated firmly.

"Good. Now that we have that settled, let's have some wine eh?" Blaise smiled and held up the white wine.

"Did you bring that here?" Draco asked.

"No it was in this holder,"

_

* * *

2:00 pm on wedding day_

The guests sitting patiently in the chapel consisted of Hermione's family, relatives and muggle friends (who had no idea that she was a witch) and Draco's closest family and friends. Along with the professors, Dumbledore, the Weasleys and most of the Order.

Draco glanced at his watch while standing at the altar with the priest. He was a bit nervous because a few weeks ago he saw a movie, where when ever the girl was about to get married, she would run away on the day.

He hoped Hermione wouldn't do that.

Then the organ started playing. He let out a breadth of relief. First came Parvati and Harry. Everyone stared at Harry with gratitude, since he saved the world. Parvati looked proud to be with Harry.

Then Lavander with Theodore Nott. Nott was a trusty fellow; he wasn't a death eater even though his father was. And he also let slip that he loved Lavender in their bachelor party.

Then Ginny and Blaise. They both were happy to be walking down the aisle. It seemed they were the next couple to have a wedding. This year's Hogwarts' children seemed to be marrying pretty early. Many of them were also inter house relationships.

Finally when all of the bride's maids and the groomsmen were in the places, the organ started playing 'Here comes the bride'.

The bride, no _his_ bride came walking out slowly, arm curled with her father's.

She took his breadth away.

The dress was a halter neck. It had glittering white crystals all over from top to bottom. The top, which went to the waist, was very tight and hugged all her curves perfectly. The bottom was poofy and stood out a bit like a balloon, but wasn't as curvy as a balloon. A white net veil covered her face up till her chest and also behind her, up till her back.

When the approached the altar, the priest asked, "Who gives this lady to this man?"

"I do." Her dad said. He lifted her veil and kissed her cheek.

Draco took hold of her hands while the priest went on with his speech.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"

Draco looked into her warm brown eyes, which were gleaming and glittering with tears and said, "I do."

After the priest repeated the question to Hermione she smiled and said, "I do."

"If anyone has a problem with these two people getting married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Hermione and Draco looked at the audience for a few seconds and turned back to each other when no one said anything.

"Good. You may kiss the bride." The priest nodded at Draco, who looked very relieved. He leaned in and pulled Hermione to him by the waist. They shared a long passionate kiss.

After Hermione said goodbye to her muggle friends, and they left, she and Draco mounted a broom. The wizard tradition was that the married couple should fly to the reception and if wanted honeymoon.

They waved to their relatives and friends and flew off to the wedding dinner reception.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well this chapter was good. They finally got married! There will be 2 more chappies after this and then another story for y'all. _**

_**Review please, same rule as last time. You do want to see the end don't you?**_

_**Review!**_


	5. The Honeymoon

**_Author's note: Well I'm getting really sad because this is the 2nd last chapter of this story, and the holidays are ending. I have to choose my subject course for next year and also the parent teacher interviews are next bloody week. _**

_**What the hell is going to happen to my life! **_

**_I'm writing this chapter before any reviews come my way so…I hope you have reviewed or you won't get the epilogue! So…yeah._**

_**Awaiting your reviews, **_

_**Sad one.**_

_**Anywayz…**_

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE. MAYBE A FEW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

CHAPTER 23-THE HONEYMOON

Hermione's dress was down to her second and lastlayer. The only change was that the bottom of her dress was now tight on her legs, still donning glimmering white crystals and her veil was removed. Draco loved the halter neck part. It showed a considerable amount of cleavage.

"Where did you get that dress from?" Draco asked as they entered the reception.

"I ordered it from the United Arab Emirates. It's a country near Saudi Arabia. Do you like?"

He pulled her to him. "I love," he pulled her in for a kiss but she covered his mouth with herhand.

"Oh no Mr Malfoy, save it for the _honeymoon,_" she said seductively.

* * *

"Well I've known Draco for the longest of times! Well actually only from 6th year when I got put on the Quidditch team." Blaise paused while everyone laughed. Blaise was the best man so he made the speech.

"And he used to be the most, terrifying, horrible, horryfing, unhappy, monstrous-"

"That will do Blaise," Draco warned.

"Yeah well, lets just say he was an idiot. He thought that people had to be at a certain…level…to be respected. Which was the stupidest thing to think." Blaise added quickly as people gave him glares.

"And then that lovely woman dressed in white came along and slowly, he was changing. Next thing you know he's in love! Begging to hold her at night cause they had a bet-"

"That will do Blaise!" Draco warned…again as Hermione looked questioningly at him.

"Well, anyway, I hope they live happily ever after! But everyone knows that couples will fight, and quarrel, have kids that fight and quarrel-"

"That will do Blaise!" Draco glared at him.

"But they will definitely get through it." Blaise smiled and raised his champagne filled glass, "to the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom!" everyone repeated after him and raised their glasses.

The room was filled with temporary silence as they drank their drinks, and then Ginny stood up and announced that Hermione was going to throw the bouquet.

All the girls ran below the staircase as Hermione and Draco climbed up the stairs. Hermione turned towards the wall and threw the bouquet of flowers over her head.

Hermione turned around as Ginny squealed, waving the bouquet frantically above her. All the girls hugged her, most of them wearing jealous looks on their faces, while all the boys patted Blaise on the back, who had a hopeful grin on his face.

_30 mins later_

Draco mounted his broom and held out his hand for Hermione. Narcissa kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly while Hermione's mum buried her face in Hermione's shoulder, crying. It took forever to get their mothers off each other and finally they kicked off into the air.

Everyone waved to the black silhouettes of Hermione and Draco, literally, flying over the moon, heading for Jamaica-Hermione's favorite-and then, Tuscany (Italy).

* * *

As soon as Draco said the name Malfoy at the hotel in Jamaica, all the bellboys offered to carry their luggage and show them to their villa. They heard that this couple was very generous.

The bellboy led them out of the office and to the most secluded villa in the beach. Hermione found the sound of the beach very relaxing as they walked along the shore. She curled her arms around Draco's and he pulled her close to him. The bellboys lead them inside the villa and set their bags down in the corner of the living room.

"Well hope enjoy your stay here. It's a very private villa, right next to the ocean, many couples would love to stay here." The bellboy said.

"Thanks." Draco pulled some cash out of his pocket and gave them each some money and the headed out.

"Finally, we're alone." Draco said placing his hands on her waist. She rubbed her nose against his and then pulled away from his grip.

"We have to go upstairs." She pulled out her wand and sent the suitcases upstairs.

"Alright then Mrs Malfoy, but I don't see the point, I asked them for a private, sound-proof villa," he smirked and swooped her up in his arms. She yelped in surprise and threw her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs.

He let her down as they entered the master bedroom suite.

SEX SCENE-VERY GRAPHIC

She waved her wand, making the candles light up and opened their suitcases. Their clothes were swapped with other…forms…of clothing.

He wore a silk black shirt and silk black boxers, which Hermione found sexy on him. But what _she _was wearing made him hard on the spot. Now he knew what she and Ginny were talking about in the train.

A blue strapless bra and thong with a matching long sleeve coat to top it of, all sheer, giving him a good look at what was underneath. Sexy.

He put his hands on her waist and kissed her mouth slowly. She ran her hands up his hardened chest, flicked his nipples, and wrapped one around his neck while running the other through his soft hair.

He dipped his hands inside the net coat and up to the back of her bra. He unclasped it and thanked merlin that it was strapless. He rolled his thumbs over her nipples, making her nibble on his bottom lip. He untied the coat, which fell of, making her gasp from the cool island breezes entering from the window.

He used this opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his shirt and pulledhim towards her wanting to feel his skin on her. Thy shuffled towards the bed and Draco fell onto it pulling Hermione with him.

He shrugged off his shirt and moved them both up the bed. He leaned up for another kiss but she covered his mouth with her hand. She licked his earlobe seductively and then sucked on the necked softly. She went lower on to his nipples, biting them roughly, and then even lower, dipping her tongue into his bellybutton. He had to control himself from moaning when he saw her doing these things. It was so erotic that he felt if he wasn't freed from _confinement_ he would burst.

Luckily, as if reading his mind, she slid off his boxers, but he regretted it, since it hardened from the cold.

"What are you?- ohhh!" he moaned letting his head fall back on the pillow as she bent over him and licked the head of him. But that wasn't all…

She massaged his balls while kissing around the root of his member.

"Ohhh…Why do you tease me so?"

She licked him from bottom to top all over, sending chills up and down his back and the smooth feel of her wet tongue on him made it hard for him to hold back a moan. He put his hands on her head softly telling her what she had to do.

She took as much as she could of him into her mouth and started sucking him, humming all the while. Pre-cum erupted from the head and she licked it away greedily. He tried not lurch his pelvis into the air.

After he took as much as he could, he pulled her head off him and kissed her soundly tasting himself on her tongue, which turned him on even more.

He pushed her on the bed firmly and suckled on her neck and collarbone, leaving red marks on her flawless skin.

"My turn." He whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered from his hot breadth. She had no idea what he was talking about but she could tell that it would be wonderful. He nipped at her ear and moved down onto her chest.

He licked her nipple slowly and blew on it, making it hard, and then wrapped his lips around it and sucked greedily, drawing moans from her. She arched her back and ran her hands through his hair as he repeated it with the other nipple. By the time he had finished hercherry pink breasts were hard and erect.

He licked a trail from her chest to her navel. Then he lifted up her legs so that her feet were on the bed but her knees were pointing up. He sprinkled kisses from her knees to her inner thighs.

She felt an ache in her inner core as he got closer to her sex and when his nose nuzzled in her curls, smelling her warm citrus scent, she let out an involuntary moan and shot straight up.

"DRACO!"

He separated her pussy lips with his fingers and licked her hardened clit slowly, torturously. Soft moans of pleasure made him go forth and suck on it, craving for her to give him her warm liquids.

Anyway, she wasn't far from it.

Then, when wrapped his lips around it and sucked greedily and inserted his finger into her hole, she cried out profusely and bucked her hips in pleasure while clawing at the bedsheets so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Come on Hermione, scream for me…shout out my name…"

He rolled his finger inside her and made 'come hither' motions and kept sucking on her clit. Finally she came, crying out his name in ecstasy and fell, exhausted, flat on her back.

She wrapped her hands around his neck as he climbed in between her legs, which were sprawled wide open and entered her. They kissed briefly before Draco started moving inside her slowly.

Her mouth was half way open as if sighing silently in pleasure. She dragged her hands across his broad muscled back as he pushed in and out of her faster. She pushed back onto him using her hips and ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

He decreased his thoroughness as she was about to climax, nudging her insides and hitting her most weakest internal spot for the countless time and she bit his neck to keep herself from moaning from his sweet torture. She writhed underneath him helplessly and he thought that she couldn't take anymore for the night so he pushed faster and harder into her. She couldn't control her moans this time.

He groaned in ecstasy into her neck as he climaxed hard and poured his seed into her while she rolled her eyes to back of her head, going through the throes of her orgasm.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Draco." Were her last words before she fell into a deep sleep. He pulled her to him and brought the blankets over them.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Well there is another chapter for you. Review!_**

_**Seriously! Review!**_

_**I can't believe Snape killed Dumbledore!**_


	6. Epilogue

**_Author's note: well, I'm sad to say that this story is ending with this chapter, your reviews have really made me love writing this story. And now that I'm finishing….i'm so depressed. _**

**_But I am only doing this because I'm going to start a new story. And I hope everyone will like the new one. It's going to be very interesting and it's also a Draco/Hermione pairing_**

_**Well, thanks to all the reviews! I mean it made the whole 94 pages and soon to be maybe 96 pages very easy to write. I love all those that reviewed and sorry to those who tried to review but couldn't cuz I disabled non-signed reviews. **_

_**Moving to the next news, I almost got a boyfriend! A guy actually likes me! But I don't like him that much anymore…he's not what I expected. I had a crush on a guy that had a crush on me! Alert the media!**_

_**Lol…anyway…**_

_**On with the story!**_

CHAPTER 24-EPILOGUE

It took a few days for Hermione to get accustomed to living in a new house which was big and had house-elves that heeded to her every request. It was like having one hundred mothers around and had craving for the weirdest things because you were pregnant.

Speaking of pregnancy, a fortnight after the honeymoon Draco found Hermione spewing in the toilet for the third time. He got frantic and started worrying that just after their wedding she was getting a fatal disease and was going to die. He called his mother and almost cried to her over the phone.

It resulted in Narcissa laughing. He yelled at her for laughing at Hermione's disease but Hermione took the phone from him after calming him down. Narcissa told her that she was pregnant and she fainted. The rest passed as a blur and suddenly she found a Healer leaning over her confirming her pregnancy.

She didn't have to look around for Draco, for he was sitting on the other side of her bed. She could see that he was happy by the way that he was smiling with pride. His eyes glowed a deep greenish blue, a color that she wasn't familiar with. She knew that pacific blue was love and when they were almost grey he was angry.

She would have to find out what greenish blue was.

Of-course, she had plenty of time for that.

A month later, Ginny and Blaise got married, much to Ron's distaste. But nowadays nobody really cared what he said. She had a very big fight with her dad too, and no matter what Arthur said, she stood her ground.

The Weasleys' came to their wedding. Just like Hermione, three weeks later, Ginny found she was pregnant.

* * *

_8monthslater_

"Ahhhhhh!" Hermione screamed as she pushed hard.

"C'mon Hermione you can do it! Come on!" Draco urged her on, holding her hand excitedly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she accused him and he cringed at her in fear.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Cmon Hermione Push harder!" the Healer said.

"Yes Healer Thompson," she gasped for air and pushed with all her might.

Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, with her father's platinum blond hair and her mother's warm brown eyes.

Hermione held her close to her chest, and kissed the baby's tiny little fingers. Hermione reached for Draco and kissed him fully on the lips handing him the baby. He held it carefully and it stopped crying. The baby curled it's fingers around his large finger.

"I love you Hermione." he kissed her lovingly.

"I love you too Draco." she smiled pulling away.

Draco's eyes were greenish blue again.

It meant that his family was now complete.

THE END

**_Author's note: There is the end sniffs I'm gonna miss this. Review and tell me what you think of the story huh? _**

_**Please. At least for the end. **_

_**I'll get inspiration to start writing another story…**_

_**Cmon…how long would it take? **_

_**96 pages people! Just for you. Give me some satisfaction!**_

_**I'll give an author's note of what the story's title and the summary is. It's going to be very intersesting…**_


End file.
